Shissou
by Hikari.AA
Summary: "¿Como rayos llegué aquí?"- La chica suspiró, realmente frustrada. Con sus ojos color zafiro paseó por la habitación, haciendo que aumentara a cada segundo su deseo de que todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño del que pronto iba a despertar.
1. Comenzando por hoy eres un Host

**Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen y, ya saben, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... yupi, yupi...

**Capítulo 1: Comenzando por hoy eres un Host**

"_El instituto privado Ouran se define por, uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza._

_La gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto este Ouran Host Club trata que esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y sacar provecho._

_Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica."_

-"_Como rayos llegué aquí?"_

La chica suspiró, realmente frustrada. Con sus ojos color zafiro paseó por la habitación, haciendo que aumentara a cada segundo su deseo de que todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño...

_(Comienzo del flashback)_

Había pasado un año ya desde que su pozo de "vive pasado interactivo" se había cerrado, el que, si bien sonaba como un lugar divertido, lleno de florecitas, colores y cantos... Era un lugar de lucha eterna, sangre y experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Así como el cansancio extremo de cada día.

Pero, no hay que creer que una vez cerrado el pozo todo sería color de rosa, pues, la chica de cabellos azabaches se había puesto en entrenamiento con el gran señor eterno...

El gran señor era alguien que estaba involucrado en cada lugar en donde te encuentres, pues, puedes estar en la más humilde panadería y ten por seguro que quien posea la mayor parte de los derechos de los ingredientes del pan de tu mano será él... el presidente de Taisho Corporation.

Podrás verlo en todos lados...

Es el presidente de la compañía de computadoras más famosa del mundo...El entrenador oficial del ejército internacional...El espadachín más fuerte de la historia... una persona que nunca ha revelado su edad o alguna pista de su nacimiento o familia...

Nadie, excepto ella, sabía de su sangre demoníaca ni de su pasado.

Así es... El gran señor del Oeste... Lord Sesshomaru Taisho.

Así fue que Kagome Higurashi, miko y resurrección de Kikyo, protectora de la Shikon No Tama, se puso en un duro entrenamiento con Lord Sesshomaru como tutor con el fin de cambiar.

Días después, el señor Sesshomaru Taisho se percató de un pequeño detalle... tarde o temprano necesitaría de alguien que se adueñara de su gran negocio, un sucesor. ¿Y quién era más indicado que aquella persona a quien consideraba como hermana?

Aún así, había una simple condición puesta por el multimillonario...

Debería formarse en una academia de verdad, en un mundo paralelo en otras palabras...

La escuela de millonarios... Ouran High School.

_~Días después~_

-Kagome.

La chica miró al Señor Feudal con detenimiento, así como la prenda que llevaba en sus manos.

Para empezar, era extremadamente largo, milagrosamente ella podría llegar a caminar adecuadamente sin caer. Y su color... amarillo. ¿Realmente tenía que ser así? Es decir, ¿tal cual a una princesa inútil?

-Me rehuso.

Sesshomaru solo rió por lo bajo, lo sabía con tan solo mirar su expresión. Si algo era seguro, Kagome nunca cambiaría su opinión en cuanto se decidía.

-Está bien.

Justo y cuando las cosas parecían haberse vuelto normales, la vida le dió una vuelta totalmente inesperada. ¿Realmente las cosas anormales se volverían una rutina diaria, totalmente normal para ella?

* * *

-CRASH!- se pudo escuchar

Sin saber que podría haber pasado, corrió a toda velocidad. Aunque no quisiese admitirlo, en el fondo se preocupaba por quien había recibido el daño.

Se paró en frente a la gran puerta en dónde había oído el estruendo, un cartel a su lado decía "Tercera Sala de Música". ¿Había tantas salas de música en esta escuela?

En fin, con sus manos blancas tocó la puerta y realizó un pequeño movimiento, con la intención de moverlas.

Sin haberlo esperado, al abrir esa puerta Kagome Higurashi se encontró con...

-El florero de René era el objetivo de nuestra subasta en el instituto.-dijo un chico de cabello naranja claro peinado hacia la derecha y ojos ámbar.

-Eso no está bien.-dijo otro que lucía exactamente igual, solo que su cabello estaba peinado hacia la izquierda -Y pensábamos que podríamos haberlo vendido por 8 millones de yenes.

-¡¿8 millones de yenes?!-exclamó la otra persona de lentes y cabellos oscuros, que sudaba por todos lados.

Pudo reconocer enseguida quién era, Haruhi Fujioka de 16 años. Era muy conocida por ser la persona que entró a la escuela siendo una "plebeya", como ellos le llamaban. Aún así no le gustaba nada de lo que hacían, quizá, porque en el fondo podía entender lo que sentía.

-Sobre lo de pagar esto...

-¿Puedes?-dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono con un tono de burla en sus voces -¿Alguien que no puede comprarse un uniforme diseñado?

¿Acaso eran todos idiotas? Parecían no haberse percatado de su existencia. De cualquier modo, observó como un chico de gafas se acercaba a un rubio de ojos azules violáceos, el más estúpido aparentemente.

-¿Qué hacemos Tamaki?

-Cuando estés en Roma haz lo que dicen los romanos, si no tienes dinero, trabaja por ello. Comenzando por hoy eres...¡el perrito del Host Club!

Fue en eso que Kagome cayó en la cuenta...dijo "el perrito" y no "la perrita"... Ella era una mujer, miraran por dónde la miraran.

Pudo ver como la chica palidecía, por eso en contra de sus propios impulsos, se adelantó unos pasos.

-No pueden ser tan idiotas.- Todos la miraron sorprendidos ante su aparición estelar, había tenido razón en su teoría. Nadie la había visto

Tenía los ojos azules zafiro, que imponían miedo a toda persona que viera, que encajaban perfectamente con el uniforme azul claro que llevaba. Sus cabellos negros como la noche estaban totalmente sueltos. Parecía un chico realmente, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

-Higurashi-san!-dijo Haruhi

-¿Ese chico está en su clase, verdad?- dijo el de gafas a los gemelos

-Sí, pero no habla nunca.-dijeron.-Es muy frío.

Suspiró, por alguna razón se había hecho famosa. Pudo ver a Tamaki correr hacia ella, con rostro destellante, tal cual como un niño pequeño... solo que este tenía 16 años.

-Así que tu eres Kagome Higurashi, el heredero de la compañía del gran multimillonario Sesshomaru Taisho, ¡¿cierto?! ¿Por qué no te unes al Host Club?

-¿Host Club? ¿Y qué ganarían con tenerme a mí?- preguntó confundida

¿Qué era el Host Club? Ni idea, pero no sonaba muy bien de todas maneras. A sus espaldas pudo sentir un tecleo, del cual supuso que provenía de aquel chico tan frío de gafas.

-Según mis datos... Hoy es tu primer día aquí y ya tienes más de 20 clubes de fans con 1.245 fangirls en cada uno...

Eso la dejó algo impactada, pero fue hábil a la hora de disimularlo. ¿Cómo tenía tantas fangirls siendo que ella era una simple _chica_? De cualquier manera, con aquello pudo confirmar que aquel club no traía algo muy bueno en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con la intención de abandonar aquella extraña situación que ella misma se había envuelto.

-Espera, ¿no te importa la deuda de Haruhi?- le dijo el frío -Si nos ayudas, la deuda bajará y se podrá liberar antes.

Miró hacia Haruhi, su rostro tenía una mezcla de esperanza, pena y negación a la vez. Kagome, en cambio suspiró. Debía mejorar ese defecto, debía dejar de ser una debilucha de blando corazón.

-Trato hecho.

_(Final del flashback)_

-Hoy te he hecho una tarta. ¿Quieres probarla?- dijo una chica

El Rey del Host Club tomó su mentón con delicadeza y lo elevó hasta el punto de que sus vistas se fusionaran. El susurro tan sensual provocó el sonrojo en la doncella.

-Si permites que me la coma.

-Oh, Tamaki-kun...

La Host suspiró, realmente frustrada. Con sus ojos zafiros paseó por la habitación, haciendo que aumentara a cada segundo su deseo de que todo fuera simplemente un mal sueño del que pronto iba a despertar.

_-"Cómo rayos llegué aquí?"_-pensaba-"_Es definitivamente el descendiente de Miroku!"_

-Hey, Kagome-kun... ¿En qué pensabas?

Volvió a la realidad con aquellas palabras, no tardó en recordar que estaba junto a cuatro clientas. La verdad era que no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se había envuelto en semejante problema. Rápidamente, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sonriendo cálidamente como siempre solía hacer.

-Solo estaba pensando en lo lindas que son...

Si, patético. Pero, al parecer, aquello había dado sus frutos. Aún no comprendía como alguien que parecía prácticamente una banana se sonrojara como una manzana y gritara como una descabellada. ¿Así era la vida de los ricos?

-¡Aw! ¡Kagome-kun es tan lindo!- gritaba una de ellas

-¡Su sonrisa es tan luminosa!

Mientras, ella reía nerviosa.

-¡Probaré esto!

Giró su cabeza solo para ver a Tamaki rodeado de personas, sosteniendo algo como un trofeo...no podía creerlo. Aquel frasco, si no se equivocaba era nada más y nada menos que... café...

-¿Es en serio?

Ante esto, escuchó como Haruhi suspiraba, al tiempo que la mandaban a hacer café. Kagome la siguió, con la intención de ayudarle. No pudo evitarlo, su sonrisa provocó el grito de todas las clientas... o casi todas.

-Tamaki-sama está perdiendo el tiempo. De ningún modo el café favorito traído por un humilde plebeyo satisfará su gusto.

-¿Huh?-dijo Haruhi

-Lo siento, hablaba sola- le dijo con una sonrisa, falsa a su parecer.

Kagome la miró, haciendo que la duda se plantara en la misma. ¿Se había congelado del frío o del miedo? Daba igual, no podía evitarlo. Sentía en el fondo un poco de aprecio hacia aquel grupo de individuos llamados plebeyos, de los cuales había pertenecido hace muy poco tiempo.

* * *

-¡Adelante!-dijo Kagome, radiante

La sonrisa tan esperada hizo que cada chica presente se estremeciera ante ella. Era tan natural, brillante y tan delicada que casi parecía femenina.

Rápidamente, Kagome se volteó percibiendo la mirada chocolate que estaba sobre ella. Haruhi sonrió nerviosamente antes de continuar con otros asuntos, a pesar de lucir pasmada por algo desconocido.

-¡Hikaru!

-¡Kaoru!

Ella observó la escena y giró la cabeza rápidamente, sumamente pálida. Tosió un poco antes de continuar con su camino. No se lo esperaba...

¿Para colmo habían homosexuales?

Algo le decía que no debía mirar más, ahora parecía que alucinaba. Pestañeo una vez, dos. La imagen no desapareció.

-¿Haninozuka? ¿Morinozuka?- dijo confundida- ¿Qué?

Ambos giraron sorprendidos. El rostro del más pequeño de iluminó mientras saltaba hacia ella, dándole un abrazo demoledor.

-¡Ka-chan!

-¡Que no me llames Ka-chan!

Intentó luchar contra la fuerza del chico, pero fue inútil. De cualquier manera, se lo esperaba un poco. El gran chico rió en silencio, cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡Detestable!-pudo escuchar

Pudo ver como Tamaki palidecía, ante las palabras sinceras de Haruhi. Él se sentó en el rincón más lejano de la habitación, como si invitara a su alma a escapar de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, me llegó un poco al corazón.- le mintió

Sin dar más reparo, el alma volvió junto al color en su rostro. Lamentablemente, comenzó a hablar y hablar otra vez.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces deja que te enseñe más técnicas!

Kagome solo pudo suspirar, ante su rápida recuperación. Afortunadamente, Honey la soltó permitiéndole caminar hacia allí, en dónde ambos gemelos hablaron.

-Aunque le enseñes lo básico para ser un Host...

-...En su caso, ni siquiera aprueba el criterio básico de la estética, verdad?

Los ojos de cada uno se abrieron al ver detrás de las gafas que ahora Hikaru llevaba en sus manos. Tamaki empujó a ambos gemelos, mirándola con detenimiento antes de chasquear sus dedos.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!-dijo él

-¡Si!

Rápidamente, la pobre Haruhi se vio siendo arrastrada por ambos clones demoníacos. Por otro lado, una cansada Kagome se dedicó a caminar, volviendo con sus clientas tan escandalosas... todo era realmente genial.

* * *

-Oh! Es muy triste Kagome-kun!-exclamó una clienta

-¿En serio fuiste separado de todos tus amigos?-dijo una a punto de llorar

-Bueno, no de todos pero...- dijo con una triste sonrisa -Pero los más importantes me fueron separados y...quizá nunca los vuelva a ver...

Gracias al hecho de que Tamaki les había obligado a juntar cien clientas, ella se vio obligada a entrar en tal escena. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que lágrimas corrían por los rostros de cada una de ellas.

-¡Pero no tienen que llorar!- exclamó -No quiero estén triste por esto...

Pudo notar en cada una de ellas un tono diferente de rojo en su piel, a pesar de que sus intenciones no fueron para nada amorosas. Sonrió, con su llamada "Sonrisa Brillante", haciendo que los gritos volvieran.

"_-Haruhi, serás un Host. Si tú y Kagome consiguen cien clientas cada una, ¡tu deuda desaparecerá!"_

Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de comprobar cómo le iba la chica, un ruido se escuchó en la sala. Un horrible estruendo que no dejó a nadie apartar la vista de tal terrible escena.

-¡Haruhi-kun de repente se ha vuelto violento!-exclamó la chica

Analizó con detenimiento la escena. La mesa arrojada a un lado, Haruhi con un rostro de gran sorpresa, sobre una chica, una clienta para ser exactos.

"_-Tamaki-sama está perdiendo el tiempo. De ningún modo el café favorito traído por un humilde plebeyo satisfará su gusto"_

No podía ser cierto, o si? Otro recuerdo se aproximó a su mente.

"_-¡Hey, Haruhi! ¿Qué haces?_

_Kagome miró con gran incógnita a la chica, la cual lucía sus piernas tan empapadas como las de Tamaki. Ella sonrió nerviosamente mostrando su cartera._

_-Se me cayó._

_Kagome la miró con extrañeza... ¿una cartera se caía por si sola?"_

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el lugar, en dónde los gemelos les arrojaban agua a ambas chicas.

-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!-gritó enojada la clienta.

-Lo que te mereces.-respondió Kagome, fríamente.

Luego de responder, comenzó a marcar un número en su teléfono móvil. Luego de unos minutos, sonrió complacida.

-Qué descortés- dijo Tamaki -Lanzaste la cartera de Haruhi al estanque.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguna prueba?-dijo nerviosa

-La hay, de hecho.- dijo Kagome desde atrás

La de cabellos azabaches se acercó, mostrando un vídeo que tenía en su teléfono. Allí posaba la misma chica, arrojando algo a un estanque. La cámara se acercó, mostrando claramente que era una cartera.

Para más sorpresas, otro video se reprodujo. En este, la misma protagonista del vídeo anterior hablaba con Haruhi. En cámara lenta se pudo apreciar en detalle como la de vestido amarillo empujaba la mesa, y la atraía hacia ella. Como consecuencia, Haruhi caía encima de ella.

Ante la mirada atónita y la evidente pregunta, Kagome señaló a su derecha en dónde una cámara de seguridad posaba. Su sonrisa se manchó de malicia.

-Deberías saber a quién pertenece el sistema de seguridad. Solo te digo que no te conviene enfrentarte conmigo, Kagome Higurashi, o te estarás enfrentando al multimillonario más famoso de este mundo: Sesshomaru Taisho-sama.

A pesar de sus intentos, la cliente intentó pronunciar una palabra, en vano. Tamaki procedió, terminando la sentencia.

-Haruhi no es ese tipo de chicos.-terminó

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, la chica comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Su derrota había sido demasiado humillante.

Por otro lado, Tamaki se volteó hacia las novatas, señalándolas con su dedo índice.

-¡Ah! ¡Les informo que el castigo por causar tantos problemas es conseguir mil clientas cada uno!

Esto era el fin. ¡¿Mil?! ¡¿Solo por una clienta loca?! ¡No sobreviviría!

* * *

-Haruhi, eres una chica?

La pregunta de Tamaki resonó, mientras la cortina del cambiador se cerraba. Era evidente que la pregunta llegaría algún día.

-Biológicamente, sí.

La cortina se abrió nuevamente mostrando el único uniforme que quedaba. Aquel amarillo, largo y de princesa, había que admitir que le quedaba bien de todas formas. Tamaki, por otro lado, gritaba sin cesar palabras sin sentido.

-La situación ha cambiado de una manera muy interesante.- comentó Kyouya

-Así es.- dijo Kagome sonriendo -Pero Tamaki-senpai es muy lento e idiota, hay que admitirlo.

_(Personas que lo sabían desde el principio)_

-Eso es cierto.- coincidieron ambos gemelos

-¡Tama-chan es muy lento!- exclamó Honey

-Sí.- dijo Mori, hablador como siempre

_(Personas que se dieron cuenta en el proceso)_

-Ah, pero senpai, estuviste genial en ese momento- dijo Haruhi sonriendo

-¿Ah?- Tamaki apenas pudo vocalizar

Colocó la palma de su mano en su cara completamente roja, probablemente por verla con poca ropa recientemente, aunque fuera por accidente.

_(Idiota que no lo descubrió hasta el final)_

-¿Tal vez esto sea un comienzo hacia el amor?- preguntó Kyouya

-Quién sabe...- dijo Kagome. Quién lo sabría. Quizá, esos dos podrían ser pareja. Después de todo, ella era mujer.

A propósito, ¿sabrían algún día que había otra chica entre ellos?

* * *

-¡Kagome-chan!

Ante la voz de los dos hermanos molestos, Kagome bajó la taza de café. Les habló calmadamente, tratando de ocultar su impaciencia.

-Solo no me llamen Kagome-chan. ¿Qué desean?

-¡Nada, Kagome-chan!

¿Eso era en serio? ¿Solo estaban aquí para molestar? Comenzó a temblar ligeramente, a causa de su rabia contenida.

-Entonces... ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¡Molestarte, Kagome-chan!

Genial, simplemente genial.

-Hikaru... Kaoru...

Ahora eran los dos Hitachiin los que temblaban. La chica se giró, con su mirada tan luminosa como terrorífica.

-Si no se van de mi vista... Me temo que sus vidas no durarán mucho.

Pudo ver como ambos se deslizaron rápidamente por el respaldo de la silla, desapareciendo de su vista. A los pocos segundos, pudo oír a Tamaki hablar

-¿Y los resultados?

Los Hitachiin suspiraron, recordando la terrible experiencia que les había hecho pasar

-Esto, Tono...-dijo Hikaru

-Creo que le viene bien el Tipo De Miedo.-dijo Kaoru, con un pequeño tinte de alegría en su voz

¡Eso era ridículo! Kagome continuó, tomando otro trago del café de plebeyos

-¡Buen traba...!- iba a decir Tamaki hasta que fue interrumpido

-Pero, Tamaki-senpai.- intervino Haruhi -¿Eso no hará que las chicas se alejen en lugar de que se acerquen?

Ninguna idea, ¿eh? Continuó con su trabajo, sonriendo a sus clientas de vez en cuando, provocando sus posteriores gritos y desmayos.

-¡Oh! ¡Kagome-kun!- se escuchó decir a una chica -Tienes una sonrisa tan luminosa...

-No tienes un tipo de Host, ¿verdad?- le dijo otra chica

-Esto... no, creo- dijo Kagome

-¡Entonces serás el Tipo Luminoso!- exclamó una

Pudo escuchar la sorpresa de todos mediante un sonoro "¿Eh?". Ella sonrió, con su sonrisa genuina, hacia sus compañeros. Se estremecieron.

-Así que soy el Tipo Luminoso, ¿eh?

Continuó, aceptando su nueva identidad. Mientras escuchaba a Kaoru hablar con Kyouya, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Creo que sería más adecuado el Tipo Oscuro, ¿no?

-Aún así, creo que el Tipo Luminoso es el más conveniente.- comentó, sin dejar de escribir en su libreta. -Se hará más famoso así, además de generar más ganancias.

Fue así como Kagome Higurashi se convirtió en el Tipo Osc... es decir, en el Tipo Luminoso.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo más interesantes.

* * *

Mi primer fanfic! Quiero agradecer a mi beta, menai-akira0110, que me ayudó mucho con esto. Te amo!

Y a ustedes gracias por leer!


	2. El trabajo de un Host en el instituto

******Disclaimer: **Ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen y, ya saben, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores... yupi, yupi...

**Capítulo 2: El trabajo de un Host en el instituto**

-Tono...- decían los hermanos Hitachiin -¡Deja de comer tallarines de plebeyo y ayúdanos con la preparación del baile!

Pues allí se encontraba Tamaki, comiendo deprimido, en su rincón. ¿Qué había pasado? Una clienta, la Princesa Kasugano, había cambiado su Host preferido, otra vez. Ahora lo era Haruhi, la única chica... o más bien la única chica de la cual estaban conscientes.

-Su enfermedad no es nada nuevo- dijo Kyouya

-¿Enfermedad?- preguntó Haruhi, con gran confusión en su voz

-La enfermedad del "vagar entre Hosts"-dijo Hikaru

-En otras palabras, la enfermedad de "cambio de chico a cada rato"-dijo Kaoru

La confusión continuó, en el rostro de ambas nuevas. Kagome suspiró, antes de pasar a palabras los sentimientos actuales.

-¿Se supone que eso es una enfermedad?

-Normalmente, un cliente suele decidirse por un Host y siempre lo elige a él- explicó Kyouya -Pero ella tiene el hábito de periódicamente cambiar su favorito.

-Y antes de hoy, su favorito era Tama-chan, ¿verdad?-comentó Honey

-Entonces es porque su cliente ha pasado de él...-dijo Haruhi

Kagome puso sus ojos en blanco, en exasperación. Instantáneamente, Tamaki volvió de su rincón de las sombras, y le gritó a Haruhi en su rostro.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Se acabó, no lo aguanto más! ¡Haruhi, actúa como una mujer!

-¿Huh?-dijo, sumamente confusa

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerte tan popular entre las chicas si ya eres una chica?! Francamente, ¡los únicos que sabemos que eres una chica somos los miembros de este club!

Kagome suspiró nuevamente, antes de sentarse en la ventana, mirando el paisaje. Aunque, podía escuchar el hecho de que Tamaki terminó revelando que tenía una foto de Haruhi de la secundaria, encuadrada.

Haruhi les contó que ella se había cortado el cabello cuando un niño colocó un chicle en su cabello y ella se lo cortó...algo exagerado en verdad.

También que le daba igual que la confundieran con un chico...

Fue en eso que Kagome cayó en la cuenta de que ella también era un "chico" ahora...por lo que...

¿Por qué dejar las cosas así, sin nada de diversión de por medio?

_"Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni._

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu..._ "

Todos de repente miraron a Kagome, quien sostenía su móvil, aún sonando. Ella rápidamente se disculpó, antes de caminar hacia afuera de la habitación.

Era Shippo con una noticia genial, ¡volvería a casa después de cinco meses! Luego de cortar la llamada, caminó de nuevo hacia los demás sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ah, Kagome...- dijo Kaoru

-¿Por qué estás feliz?- preguntó Hikaru

Estaba a punto de explicarlo, con lujo de detalles... pero... ¿tenía algún beneficio acaso? Debía disfrutar de la vida, a veces.

-¡Él volverá!-exclamó feliz

-"Él"?- preguntó Hikaru, sin comprender realmente

-Así es.- dijo sonriendo. -La persona que más quiero

La sala quedó en completo silencio, mientras analizaban con cuidado las palabras pronunciadas. Kagome rió para sus adentros, antes de decir la frase final.

-Solo puedo decir algo...- dijo seriamente antes de marcharse -...Me gustan los chicos...

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras veían a su amigo marcharse. No es que pudieran decir algo, de todos modos.

Una risa pequeña se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que todos se girasen a la chica que reía.

-¿Haruhi?

Ella sonrió, antes de marcharse también. Los chicos, en cambio, quedaron allí, paralizados.

¿Por qué tenían la sensación de que Haruhi sabía algo que ellos no?

_-Una semana después-_

-A todas las señoritas que han venido a la Fiesta de Baile del Host Club de Ouran. Bienvenidas.

Las chicas que tan elegante vestían se desmayaron nuevamente ante las palabras de Tamaki, quien vestía un traje de gala, al igual que sus compañeros del club.

-...Y además la doncella que realice el mejor baile y que sea proclamada reina de la noche recibirá un afectivo beso de nuestro Rey en la mejilla.- dijo Kyouya

-Esfuércense, muñecas- dijo guiñando un ojo, algo irresistible para todo el público femenino.

Higurashi Kagome solo se focalizaba en sonreír, no podía perder un segundo si de la deuda se trataba.

-¿Y habrá ootoro?

La concentración que llevaba se desplomó en cuanto oyó la pregunta de Haruhi, además de los gritos de Tamaki, ordenándole a Kyouya que trajera ootoro y el "consuelo" de ambos gemelos.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Kagome se impacientaba más. Era obligada a participar en un estúpido plan y le hacían esperar.

No obstante, la otra chica no demoró en llegar.

-¡Haruhi!-exclamó Kagome

-No tenían que ser tan brutos...- se quejó Haruhi, quien había sido secuestrada anteriormente.

Rápidamente, Hikaru le dio un vestido rosa a la chica, para que posteriormente Honey la empujara al cambiador.

-Un accidente final caldeará el ambiente,- explicó Kyouya. -Haruhi, tienes 20 minutos antes del clímax de la fiesta

-Ya tienes a Suzushima en la clase acordada- dijo Kagome

-Asegúrate de que se sincere contigo, ¿si?- dijo Honey mientras la chica salía con su vestido rosa y cabello largo

-Bueno, aún tenemos nuestras reservas dado que este plan fue diseñado por nuestro Tono-dijeron los Hitachiin

-Hey!- entró Tamaki -¿Cómo pueden quedarse todos aquí quietos?- Fue en eso que se quedó congelado al ver a la "nueva Haruhi".

-¿Qué opina, Tono?-preguntaron los gemelos

-¡Haru-chan, qué linda!-exclamó Honey

Con mucho esfuerzo debido a los zapatos caminó a los pasillos, mientras los gemelos demoníacos gritaban

-¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!

Luego de que Tamaki reaccionó del shock que la belleza de Haruhi le había ocasionado, volvió a su puesto.

Los hermanos Hitachiin sintieron un golpe en sus cabezas. Pudieron ver quien había sido su atacante.

-¡Hey, Kagome!-exclamaron furiosos- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Lo hicieron solamente para ver a Haruhi en vestido, ¿verdad pervertidos?

-Tú no entenderías...-dijo Kaoru burlándose

-Después de todo te gustan los chicos...-continuó Hikaru

-Así es...¿y?-preguntó

-¡Yo no sabía que Ka-chan fuera gay!- dijo Honey

-¡Yo no dije eso!-exclamó algo enojada

Todos la miraron confundidos

-No soy gay.

Al otro segundo, ambos gemelos la abrazaban, tomándola como juguete -Kagome-kun kawaii!-exclamaron ambos-Solo admítelo, ¿si?

-¡Déjenme!-dijo soltándose y corriendo por su libertad

Tuvo que frenar, puesto que delante de ella el mayor se paró diciendo

-¡Kagome-chan!

-¡Aah!-exclamó levantando sus brazos

-Te ten...¿Huh?-dijo Kaoru quien quiso tomar a su "amigo" por la espalda, debajo de sus brazos, para darle un gran susto, pero el lugar no fue el más adecuado...

Lo que debería ser plano...no lo era...

La chica se sonrojó mucho, pero de rabia esta vez. Podía decirse que su voz era ideal para que fuera el Tipo De Miedo o el Tipo Oscuro..

-Kaoru Hitachiin...estás muerto- dijo mirándolo con su típica mirada oscura del Host Luminoso. Eso era equivalente a más de 300 cachetadas y una patada en los dientes...era el miedo a la muerte.

-Ka..Kagome...- dijo en el suelo, un poco shockeado -¿E...Eres...?!

-Parece que lo han descubierto...- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tan maléfica que parecía que era del más grande asesino a punto de matar a su víctima. -Así es. Yo, Kagome Higurashi, soy una chica.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los gemelos y Honey

-Interesante...-dijo Kyouya, disimulando interés

-¿Hn?-dijo el expresivo Mori

Esto era muy extraño, a diferencia del caso de Haruhi, nadie se esperaba eso.

* * *

-El último vals de la noche está dedicado a esta pareja.-dijo Tamaki, presentando a la pareja que lograron reunir gracias al plan. Todos los miraban con ternura, todos a excepción de los Hitachiin que comían...¡¿banana?!

¿Dónde la habían conseguido? Era un misterio.

-La reina de esta noche es...- dijo Kaoru

-...la Princesa Kasugasaki Kanako!- completó Hikaru

-Así pues, el beso de honor de nuestro Rey...- dijo Kaoru

-Ha llegado mi hora, ¿eh?

-¡Ha sido cambiado a favor de Fujioka Haruhi!- exclamó Hikaru

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Haruhi

-Porque Kyouya-senpai dijo "Un accidente al final caldeará el ambiente"- dijeron ambos

-Esto es pasarse...- dijo Haruhi

-Reduciré tu deuda en un tercio- dijo Kyouya

-Aunque bueno, es solo en la mejilla...- pareció cambiar de opinión. Fue así como Haruhi bajó de las escaleras mientras Tamaki gritaba.

Cuando ella se preparó para darle el beso, una fuerza desconocida, es decir Tamaki, resbalado por una banana, hizo que sus labios chocaran y formaran su primer beso...entre mujeres...

-Bien hecho, Tamaki-senpai.- dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras él lloraba.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí es el capítulo.

**A chechi**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Te digo que ya tengo la pareja planeada, pero vas a tener que esperar... ¡muajajaja! Por favor sigue leyendo.

**A Lady Asucey Malfoy: **¡Muchas gracias a ti también! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Tú también vas a tener que esperar a la siguiente pareja XD**  
**

**A todos:** Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	3. Ten cuidado con los exámenes médicos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo? La verdad no lo se. Como ya saben, ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen... ¡Yay!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ten cuidado con los exámenes médicos**

-¡Kaoru!- escuchó decir

Rápidamente, colocó el dedo que estaba "quemado" por el té en su boca

-Rayos, es porque mirabas a otro lado- le dijo Hikaru-Todo lo que debes hacer es mirarme a mí

-Hikaru...- dijo mientras las chicas gritaban

-No puedo creer que yo era el gay del grupo...- dijo Kagome por detrás.

Luego de eso, miró a sus espaldas.

-...Hay una versión de cada miembro...- dijo Kyouya sosteniendo unas revistas -...si compran todas, se las dejaremos a un precio especial.

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo enojada- ¡¿Como tienes fotos mías?!

-¿Así que nos financiamos de este modo...?- dijeron los hermanos.

Los tres pudieron ver como Haruhi lucía una expresión de frustramiento...Tamaki hablaba.

-Hey, Kagome-chan.- dijeron ambos -Ayúdanos.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, puesto a que ambos gemelos la tomaron y la arrastraron consigo.

-¡Haruhi!- dijo Kagome, mientras los gemelos la sujetaban

-¿Has decidido qué cursos optativos vas a realizar este semestre?-dijeron ambos

-¿Qué te parece Conversación Francesa?-preguntó Hikaru

-Emm, eso estaría bien-dijo

-Tenemos que hacer los mismos cursos.-dijo Kagome

-Porque ya sabes estamos...-dijo KaoruLos tres miraron con una cara de triunfo al pobre Tamaki que no hacía más que temblar de celos.

-...en la misma clase.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

_(El cuarteto de compañeros de Clase Amistosos)_

Tamaki se colocó en posición de depresión contra un árbol.

-Oye, Mamá...- dijo refiriéndose a Kyouya

-¿Qué ocurre, Papá?- contestó riendo

-Comparado con ellos, solo paso poco tiempo con ella en el club- dijo -Para peor se han unido con ese Kagome...Tienen más oportunidades de conocerla

-¿Qué? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora?-dijo

De algún lugar, sacó una tablilla con escalas en dónde decía que los tres pasaban nueve horas juntos y que Tamaki un mero 3%, una o dos horas.

-¡Haruhi! No deberías pasar más tiempo con esos gemelos deshonestos ni con ese chico gay!

-¡¿Deshonestos?!-gritó Hikaru

-No quiero escuchar eso de usted, Tono!-gritó Kaoru

-... ... ... ¿Gay?... ... ...-dijo Kagome perpleja.

Haruhi lo miró con una expresión de confusión

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Toda la culpa recae en el hecho de que le escondes a todos tu género como chica!- luego se puso a llorar. -Lo que necesitas es recuperar tu vida como estudiante femenina, tener amigas y tener un estilo de vida saludable; eso es lo que Papá desea. ¡Tienes que conseguirte una amiga chica!

-¿Quién es ese padre? ¡Además ya tengo una amiga!-dijo

-¿Amiga?- dijo ilusionado -¿Quién? ¡Vuelve a ser como eras, sigue su ejemplo!

-No hay tanta prisa, las descubrirá dentro de poco- dijo Hikaru

-Recuerda que tenemos el exámen físico mañana- dijo Kaoru

Kagome se sobresaltó silenciosamente al escuchar eso.

-¿Exámen... físico?-preguntó Haruhi

-Es cierto,es en dos días.-dijo Kyouya. Todos las miraron a ambas, excepto Tamaki que solo miraba a Haruhi.

-Entonces...-dijo Kagome mirándola

-Seguro descubren que somos chicas- dijo Haruhi, mirando al cielo con un dedo en su mentón.

-Espera...-dijo Tamaki- ¿"Somos chicas"? ¿Quién es la otra?

Todos rieron y los gemelos colocaron sus brazos en la cabeza de Kagome.

-¿No lo sabía, Tono?-dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

-Kagome es una chica.-dijo Kaoru igual que su hermano

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Tamaki -¿Kagome... chica? ¡Nos mentiste! ¡Dijiste que eras gay! -Ella rió

-Nunca mentí, no dije que era gay, dije que me gustan los chicos y... soy mujer. Nunca dije que era chico, ustedes lo supusieron.

-Así es, ¿por qué crees que lleva el uniforme tan grande?- dijo Kaoru, sosteniendo una parte de la tela que caía.-Así sus pechos pasan desapercibidos- dijo Hikaru

-Pero, ¿por qué Ka-chan usa el uniforme masculino?-preguntó Honey

Un silencio se hizo presente unos segundos

-Porque...no me gusta...el otro.-dijo en un tono caprichoso.

* * *

-¡Qué bonita!-dijo Tamaki.

Allí se encontraba, sentado en su silla, fantaseando

-¡Parece que Tama-chan está disfrutando!-dijo Honey

-A mi me parece triste...-dijo Hikaru, pensando en lo idiota que era

-No estés celoso, Hikaru. Desde el principio supe que pasaría esto- dijo Tamaki -¡Este anime es una comedia de amor de instituto! Haruhi y yo somos los personajes principales de esta comedia de amor

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-preguntaron los gemelos

-¡Obviamente, son los personajes secundarios homo-homo!-exclamó Tamaki

-¿Siempre es tan estúpido?-dijo Kagome

-De seguro debe estar fantaseando para no quedar en shock por lo de Kagome- dijo Kyouya

Luego tomó una vara y realizó una raya.

-Así que no crucen esta línea-dijo

-¿Pero, Tamaki-senpai, no lo comprendes?-preguntó Kagome

-Si descubren que Haru-chan es una chica, no podrá quedarse nunca más en el Host Club, tampoco Ka-chan- dijo Honey -¡Pero si llevan ropa de chica, seguro se les vería mucho, mucho más lindas!- Tamaki quedó de piedra.

-En la secundaria andaban por ahí con ropa de chica con normalidad, -dijo Honey-deben haber sido famosas entre los chicos, ¿eh?

-Si, según mis investigaciones, normalmente Haruhi recibía la confesión de alguien más o menos cada mes-dijo Kyouya

-¡Ah! Entonces Tamaki-senpai no podrá acercarse a ella nunca más.- dijo Kagome, mirando al "King" principalmente.

-¿Y qué hay de Ka-chan?-preguntó Honey. Kyouya acomodó sus lentes

-No tiene forma de saberlo, toda mi información está protegida- dijo Kagome, indiferente -Yo recibía una confesión cada 15 días...

Ambos gemelos abrazaron a Kagome-¡Queremos verte con vestido, Kagome-chan!-le dijeron ambos

-¡Déjenme!-dijo intentando soltarse

Fue en eso que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Discúlpenme, llego tarde.-dijo Haruhi entrando

-No te preocupes, Haruhi- dijo Tamaki sosteniéndola por sus hombros -En el examen físico, el secreto de que ustedes son chicas, nosotros lo protegeremos.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeó

-Es cierto- dijo Kaoru, sin soltar a Kagome aún -Parecería irritante que otros chicos hablaran con Haruhi y Kagome.

-Entonces está decidido-dijo Hikaru

Cuando se dieron cuenta, todos estaban frente a un pizarrón donde se escribían formaciones, como todo un plan.

-¡Ya entiendo!- dijo Haruhi -Si nos descubren no podremos quedarnos como Hosts y no podré pagar mi deuda

-Si quieres puedo convencer a Sesshomaru de que la pague-dijo Kagome

-No es necesario, Kagome- dijo -Creo que pensaré en otro método

-Creo que deberé acostumbrarme al vestido de princesa amarillito- dijo Kagome Ambas rieron despreocupadamente.

-¡Capitán, los objetivos en sí no tienen voluntad de hacer esto!- dijeron ambos gemelos

-¡¿Tanto odian ser Hosts?!- exclamó Tamaki -¡¿Tanto odian este club?!

-Para ser sincera...- dijo Haruhi

-Sí, mucho- dijo Kagome sin rodeos.

Tamaki se fue a su rincón de las sombras.

-Qué manera de quitarnos la motivación...-dijo Hikaru

-Debemos encargarnos primero de la falta de cooperación de Haruhi y Kagome- dijo Kaoru

Mori pensó un rato. -Ootoro.-dijo

Haruhi paró de reír

-D...De qué están hablando?-dijo-Solo porque soy pobre, y solo por comer ootoro, no son razones para estar escondiendo mi género. No soy tan glotona...

Todos la miraron, alegres

-¿De verdad podré comer un poco?-preguntó finalmente

Los Host, incluida Kagome, rieron.

Ella miró a la ventana un poco y suspiró mirando los cerezos que florecían sin cesar. Recuerdos afloraban en su mente...

-¡Kagome-chan!- exclamaron ambos gemelos, tomándola de los brazos -¡Tú también continuarás siendo una Host!

-¡¿Y ustedes que saben?!- dijo enojada -¡Déjenme ir!

-Si no lo haces, la deuda de Haruhi no se verá reducida- dijo Kyouya

-Y en caso de que no lo hagas...- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maléfica

-¡Se te verá lindo de vestido amarillo!- exclamó Kaoru, con una sonrisa malvada

Suspiró con una risa ligera

-Está bien, me rindo...- dijo -Ayudaré.

_-Al Día Siguiente-_

-¿Qué se hace exactamente en un examen físico en Ouran?- preguntó Haruhi mientras todos caminaban

-El examen físico es exactamente igual que en cualquier otro lugar.-dijo Hikaru

-Estaría muy mal que hubiera diferencias en esto entre la gente rica y la pobre- comentó Kaoru

-Ya veo...- dijo Kagome

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Haruhi

Cuando la puerta se abrió se pudo apreciar a muchísimas enfermeras y doctores sonriendo, haciendo cortejo.

Las dos chicas quedaron de piedra.

-Esto... ¿Qué es?- preguntó Haruhi

-Como te dijimos, un examen físico- dijo Hikaru entrando

-Uno normal.-dijo Kaoru haciendo lo mismo

-¡¿Normal te parece?!-dijo Kagome antes de entrar seguida de Haruhi

En eso vieron como los hermanos Hitachiin eran llamados, con mucha clase...

-Fujioka-sama, Higurashi-sama- las llamó una enfermera, amablemente- Yo los acompañaré.

-Si...- dijo Kagome saliendo de su asombro, al igual que Haruhi

Mientras caminaban, pudieron escuchar el susurro de las chicas que decían:

-¿Por qué Mori-senpai y Honey-senpai están vestidos de esa manera?

Alzaron la vista y pudieron ver a sus dos senpai con túnicas blancas y lentes, disfrazados de doctores.

-Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai.-susurró Haruhi con asombro

Ellos les hicieron señas para que callaran

-Es tan obvio- Kagome le dijo al oído su compañera.

-Están ahí en caso de emergencia- dijo Kyouya, quien apareció de la nada

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de los disfraces?-preguntó Haruhi

-Solo ayudan a crear ambiente.- contestó -¿No crees que hacerlo como si fuera un plan de verdad anima mucho las cosas?

-¿Eh?-dijo Kagome, igual de confusa que Haruhi

* * *

-¿Fujioka-sama?- preguntó la enfermera -¿Ha terminado de desnudarse?

-Si- dijo alguien abriendo la cortina del cambiador -Haruhi Fujioka presente.

Su cabello, o peluca, era exactamente igual, pero...

Su cara...la cara no era nada igual...

Qué idiota.

Se pudieron escuchar en el fondo las y Hikaru reían, reían incontrolablemente. Mientras Kagome lo hacía, pero moderadamente.

-¡Lo hizo de verdad!- lloró Hikaru

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabrían!- lloró Kaoru

-¡Tamaki-senpai es un idiota!- rió Kagome

Con ira, se quitó su peluca y se dirigió a Hikaru, apretándole el cuello

-¡Ustedes tres me dijeron que no me descubrirían de ningún modo!-les gritó

-¡Es solo una pequeña venganza por llamarnos los personajes homo!-dijo Hikaru

-Y por llamarme gay.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa malévola

-Hey, Kagome- dijo Kaoru tomádole su mano -Por aquí.

-¡¿A dónde?!-dijo enojada, siendo arrastrada por él

-Kyouya preparó una sala con doctores especiales para ambas- le dijo

-Podría haberlo dicho desde el principio...

-Quizá él quería vengarse también de Tono- dijo riendo -Bien aquí es.

-Gracias.- Él solo sonrió y se fue a otra dirección

* * *

-¡Kagome!-exclamaron todos, abriendo la puerta

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-escucharon gritar detrás de los cambiadores.

-¡El Ouran Host club ha llega...!-gritaron los miembros, menos Haruhi, abriendo la cortina... pero...

Allí se encontraba, Kagome con su camisa en la mano, tapando su cuerpo con ella y el hombre sospechoso contra la pared, la cual estaba ya rajada.

-Que discurso gay.-dijo la atacante

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír y colocaron su mano en la cabeza de la chica

-¡Ja! ¡No sabía que hacías esto!-rieron ambos

-¡No esperaba menos de Ka-chan!-exclamó Honey

-¿Eh?-dijo Haruhi

Luego de eso, les contó toda su historia por alguna extraña razó hija se había marchado con su esposa de su casa a causa de las interminables deudas de este. Terminó en el instituto buscando a su hija pero cuando fue a preguntarle a una chica acerca de su paradero, gritó haciéndole quedar como un fugitivo.

-¿No será el instituto que buscas el instituto público Ourin?- preguntó Kyouya

-Así es, ¿no?- preguntó

-¿Acaso no se nota?- preguntó Kagome bajo

-Esta es la academia Ouran- le dijo -Aquí no está tu hija.

El hombre quedó de piedra

-¿Ni siquiera sabías a que instituto iba tu hija?- dijo Hikaru

-Tal vez se cansaron de ese aspecto más que de tus deudas.- dijo Kaoru

-Kyouya, prepárale un mapa con direcciones del vecindario hacia Ourin- dijo Tamaki

Kyouya sonrió y se fue a cumplir su recado, luego, todos lo vieron alejarse por la ventana.

Algo había comenzado a hervir...no era agua ni nada parecido...

Era sangre...La sangre de Kagome comenzó a hervir.

Mori y Honey vieron la expresión de la chica, por lo que decidieron retirarse por el momento. Kyouya también lo hizo unos segundos más tarde.

-Como sea...- dijo apretando sus puños -Salgan de aquí.

-¿Eh?-la miraron confundidos

-¡Que se vayan!- exclamó pateando a los gemelos y a Tamaki fuera de la sala.

Haruhi rió por la acción de su amiga. Se retiró.

* * *

Hasta aquí va el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

**A ****Lady Asucey Malfoy****, chechi, Aiko Hime Aka y a bittercoco:** ¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

**A todos los demás lectores:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. La Invasión de la Administradora

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo? La verdad no lo se. Como ya saben, ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen... ¡Yay!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Invasión de la Administradora**

-Tamaki-kun, ¿por qué eres tan hermoso?- preguntó la chica de su derecha

-Porque así podré estar en tus ojos en todo momento

-¿Por qué tienes una voz tan melosa?- preguntó la de su izquierda

-Porque así mis sentimientos llegarán al fondo de tu corazón

-¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas?-preguntó la de enfrente

-Porque tu sonrisa es tan fresca que inunda la fuente de mi corazón.

-Oh, Tamaki-kun...- dijo la de... ¿atrás?- Tamaki-kun, ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

-Porque...¿huh?- reaccionó y miró a sus espaldas -¡Kagome! ¡No hagas eso!

-Lo siento...- dijo sonriendo -De verdad lo siento, Tamaki-senpai- Todas las chicas presentes comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Kya! ¡La sonrisa de la luz de Kagome-kun!

-Kagome...-le dijo enojado. Sus clientas estaban a su favor.

-¡Nos vemos!- dijo antes de marcharse.

Luego de eso, continuó con su negocio

-¡Kagome-kun!- la llamaron

-¡Ho..Hola!- les dijo

-Te ves hermoso con ese kimono...- dijo una

-¡Pareces una chica!- dijo otra

No sabía cómo había llegado a ponerse eso...

Ella se encontraba utilizando un kimono blanco con detalles en rosado pálido con alguna pluma y estrella dibujada. Llevaba una flor Sakura en su cabeza. Pero lo que realmente impresionaba eran un par de pequeñas alas que salían de la espalda del traje.

-Esto...gracias-dijo sonriendo

-¡Kagome-kun kawaii!-gritaron

-¡Como me gustaría que me llevara volando por las nubes!

-Je, je...-rió nerviosa antes de mirar a su derecha.

Allí estaban... otra vez.

-Hikaru...decir eso delante de todos me da vergüenza...- dijo Kaoru, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Otra vez?...Y yo era el gay...-dijo Kagome bajo

-¡Kyouya-sama!- dijo una chica

-Tu kimono se ve tan maravilloso- dijo la otra -¿Aún no ha salido la nueva colección de fotos del Host Club?

-Es una lástima, pero no hay planes para...

-¿Nuestro club no está amasando una fortuna...- dijo Hikaru apareciendo detrás del pequeño muro junto a su hermano

-...con nuestras mercancías?- terminó Kaoru

-El milagro ha ocurrido- dijo Kagome.

-Bueno, la mercancía en sí es patética. - dijo mirando sus fotos -Para poder asegurarnos incluso más fondos de la academia destinados al club, debo desarrollar mercancías de mayor calidad... -Dicho esto, comenzó a marcar un número en su teléfono mientras Hikaru y Kaoru bajaban, algo asustados.

-¡Hermoso!-gritaban las chicas viendo la escena de Honey derramando lágrimas en el hombro de Mori

-Soltar lágrimas tiene mucho éxito en estos días...- dijo Haruhi

-Cómo pueden llorar tan fácilmente- preguntó Kagome

Fue en eso que Kagome pudo ver algo oculto en la manga de Hikaru. Estaba ya acostumbrada a ver pequeñas cosas brillando a su alrededor.

En un rápido movimiento lo robó y pudo ver que era un pequeño frasco.

-¡¿Con esto?!-dijo Haruhi

-Deja que te diga esto: las lágrimas son una práctica común en el Host Club- dijo Hikaru

-Las mujeres caen enseguida ante unos ojos con lágrimas- dijo Kaoru

-¿En serio?- dijo Kagome, indiferente

-Qué barato.- dijo Haruhi

-Vamos, no seas tan estricta...- dijo Hikaru poniendo un dedo en la mejilla de Haruhi, amistosamente

-Toma, Haruhi- dijo Kaoru sacando un dulce japonés -Para tí.

-¿Me lo das?- dijo sonriendo

-Qué linda eres.-dijeron ambos a la vez. Kagome rió muy bajo.

Luego de eso, unas chicas llegaron

-¿Haruhi-kun, te gustan los dulces?- preguntó una

-No, las cosas dulces en general no.- dijo -Pero pensé que podría ser algo bueno para ofrecerle al recuerdo de mi madre.- Todas las chicas se estremecieron...hasta a Tamaki

Bueno, eso no era novedad alguna. Lamentablemente.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué noble de tu parte!-exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos, dándole más golosinas-Haruhi, llévate cuantos como quieras.

-¿Esas también son lágrimas falsas?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- exclamó.-Mis lágrimas siempre son verdaderas y auténticas. Un verdadero Host jamás suelta lágrimas falsas...

-¡Aburrido!- dijeron ambos gemelos, miraron a Kagome

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, algo molesta

-¡Kagome-chan kawaii!- exclamaron ambos con sus pulgares para arriba, juntos decían "ka-wa-ii"

-¡Solo cállense!-dijo golpeando a ambos en sus cabezas

Fue en eso que todos se percataron de que alguien los observaba. Era una chica ocultada en la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¡Una cara nueva, nuestra humilde invitada!- dijeron los Hitachiin acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa? Adelante, entra- dijo Kaoru alzándole una rosa

-Solo mirar es aburrido- dijo Hikaru haciendo lo mismo

-Esto...

-Vamos, siempre les he dicho que sean corteses con las clientas nuevas- dijo Tamaki acercándose a ella y tocando suavemente su mentón con la mano- Bienvenida al Ouran Host Club.

-N...- pudo apenas decir

-¿N..?- preguntó sin perder su sonrisa

-¡No! ¡No me toques, farsante!- exclamó golpeándolo, dejándolo en el piso.

Todos se sobresaltaron, excepto Kagome que solo dijo sonriente

-¡No sé quien seas, pero bien hecho!

-¿Yo? ¿Un farsante?- dijo

-¡No me creo que seas el príncipe de este club! Un personaje principesco no entiende su amor tan facilmente- continuó -¡¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?! ¡Es como si fueras un narcisista estúpido! ¡Incompetente! ¡Plebeyo! ¡De lo peor!

Dicho esto, Tamaki cayó al piso muy pálido.

-¿Murió ya?-preguntó Kagome mirándolo

-¿Tú...no serás?-preguntó Kyouya

La cara de la chica se iluminó y comenzó a correr hacia él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Kyouya-sama!- exclamó abrazándolo -Tenía tantas ganas de verte...el príncipe solo para mí.

* * *

-¿Prometido?- preguntó Hikaru

-¿Kyouya-senpai?- preguntó su hermano

-Sí, me llamo Renge Koushakuji. Desde mañana me transferirán al Aula 1-A.

-Genial...- dijo Kagome en sarcasmo.

-¿Está enfadado?- preguntó Hikaru mirando al "Rey" en su rincón de las sombras.

-Porque Mamá le escondió un secreto a Papá- comentó el otro gemelo

-Como digan, pero ¿planean hacer un hábito de eso de marido y mujer?- preguntó Kyouya

-¡Fue amor a primera vista!- seguía Renge -Cómo demostraba afecto a las flores en el jardín sin que nadie lo mirara...Y como tomó al gatito herido en sus brazos con tanta amabilidad...

-¿Y ese quién es?-dijeron ambos gemelos

-Seguro que cualquiera menos Kyouya.- dijo Kagome

-¿No te habrás equivocado de persona?- preguntó Haruhi

-¡No! ¡Mis ojos no se equivocan!

Mientras los gemelos gritaban

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién?!

-Una persona tan agradable con los demás y que nunca pide nada a cambio...

-Claro, como el caso de Haruhi, ¿no?- dijo Kagome

-...Una persona que aprecia la solidaridad, pero que en realidad es un solitario...- continuó -Del juego que hace vibrar tu corazón, Ukidoki Memorial. Ichijo Miyabi; ¡eres exactamente igual a él!

Todos quedaron de piedra...

¡Era una otaku! ¡Nunca habían visto una!

-Ya veo...- dijo Kyouya mientras Renge fantaseaba detrás -Es del tipo que se obsesiona con un personaje. Ha fantaseado hasta el punto de comprometerse. Ese Miyabi-kun debe ser un personaje con lentes.

-Espera, ¿fantasear?- dijo Tamaki -¿Entonces eso de ser su prometido es...?

-No recuerdo haber confirmado eso- dijo indiferentemente -Para comenzar es la primera vez que la veo. -Los Host suspiraron aliviados

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes...-dijo Kagome

* * *

-Según mi informe, Kyouya-sama, tú administras cada aspecto de este club, ¿verdad?-preguntó Renge, con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Kyou-chan es el jefe!- dijo Honey

-¿El jefe? ¡Es muy adecuado para ti! Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser la chica mascota de una tienda.

-No necesitamos una, somos un Host Club- dijeron ambos gemelos.

-¡Lo he decidido! ¡Me convertiré en la administradora del Host Club!- exclamó ignorándolos

-¡No tomes decisiones sobre el club por tu cuenta!-gritó Kagome, pero ella la miró y no contestó

-Espero con ganas trabajar con todos.-dijo sonriendo, de alguna manera la nueva administradora apareció

* * *

-Llevo toda la noche pensando.-dijo Tamaki.-Tener una administradora no sería una mala idea.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaron ambos gemelos

-¿Acaso no lo ven? Se traslada a la misma clase que Haruhi- dijo -Si puede hacer alguna amiga, Haruhi se hará más femenina. Es atmósfera única y amable que se comparte entre chicas despertará la parte femenina de Haruhi.

-Mira que bien...-dijo Haruhi

-¡Es un gran proyecto para que Haruhi sea más consciente de lo que significa ser una doncella!-continuó-¡No ayudará en nada que los únicos compañeros de Haruhi sean esos gemelos sin escrúpulos!

-Mira que bonito...-dijeron ambos molestos

Kagome lo miró sin comprender,¿ tan idiota era?

-Ya me basta con una amiga, senpai-dijo Haruhi

-Recuerda que...-dijo Hikaru tomando un brazo de Kagome

-¡Kagome es una chica!-dijo Kaoru haciendo lo mismo

-Pero...-dijo Tamaki

-Gracias por ignorarme...-dijo Kagome con voz sombría y una expresión que hizo temblar a Tamaki

En eso escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta

-Estimados...-dijo alguien sonriente con un paquete de galletas en sus manos.-La chica mascota del Host Club, Renge, ha hecho unas galletas para todos.

-¡Oh! ¡Es tan femenina!-dijo Tamaki-Me llega al corazón...

-No las hice para tí, príncipe farsante.-dijo Renge sin rodeos, mandando a Tamaki al su rincón de las sombras.

Luego de eso, la chica corrió hacia Kyouya. Estaba muy sonrojada.

-Se han quemado un poquito, pero sé muy bien lo que diría Kyouya-sama.-dijo poniendo una mano en su rostro. ¡Oh, genial! Estaba otra vez fantaseando.- ¡Oh! ¡Eres tan agradable, Kyouya-sama!

-Están algo quemadas.-dijo Honey, intentando tragar una de ellas.

-Mitsukuni, para.-dijo Mori-Es malo para tu cuerpo.

Renge quedó de piedra. Lentamente se dió vuelta con su expresión de Medusa, cosa que hizo gritar al tipo Loli-shotael cual fue tomado por el tipo Salvaje para correr escapando de ella.

-Da miedo...-dijo Kagome con una expresión de sorpresa

-Mira quién habla...-dijo Kaoru

-¿Eh?-dijo el tipo luminoso, Alias tipo oscuro, mirándolo con inocencia.

Kagome giró su cabeza y pudo ver todavía al tipo princesesco todavía en su rincón de la depresión

-No reacciona...-dijo Kagome sacudiéndolo

Los gemelos se miraron con una cara de complicidad.

Mientras, Haruhi masticaba una colocó una galleta en la boca de la chica y acercó su boca, arrebatándole un trozo de esta, cosa que hizo a Tamaki mirar a otro lado que no fuera la pared.

-Haruhi.-la llamó Kaoru-Tienes pedacitos de galletas en la cara.- Dicho esto, con su lengua lamió el lugar sucio, retirándolo.

Esto provocó el despertar del príncipe de su largo letargo, gritando celoso como siempre.

-¿Quieres una, Kagome?-le preguntó Kaoru, con un tono de broma

-No, gracias.-dijo fríamente. Mientras, Tamaki seguía gritando.

-El cuarteto amigable de compañeros aparece de repente.-dijo Kyouya

-Puedo quitármelo yo sola si me lo dicen-dijo Haruhi frotándose la mejilla y mirando el paquete de galletas.-, y si quieren una pueden tomarla de aquí.

-Tu... ¡Tu reacción está equivocada!-dijo Tamaki, colocando sus manos en el rostro de la chica.-¡Deberías haber mostrado rechazo, y no dejar que las cosas fueran así!

-Detén tu acoso sexual por favor, Senpai.-dijo ella indiferente. Un claro rechazo hacia él.

Mientras, Renge los miraba, pensando en algo.

-¡Renge-chan, Renge-chan!-la llamó Honey, con una taza de conejo en su mano-¿Quieres un poco de leche?

-No son buenos-dijo haciendo que el pequeño la mirara sin comprender. Luego gritó.-¡No son lo suficiente buenos!

Este grito hizo que los gemelos dejaran de discutir y la miraran.

-¡Con excepción de Kyouya-sama, los demás personajes no son lo suficientemente buenos!-exclamó, haciendo a todos sobresaltarse.-¡A todos los Host les falta un lado "oscuro"! ¡Las mujeres caen enseguida ante los traumas y hombres atractivos! ¡Con actuaciones estúpidas como esas, dentro de poco las chicas se aburrirán de todos! ¿Están intentando destruir el querido negocio de Kyouya-sama?

-¿Lado...oscuro?-preguntó Kagome, sorprendida

-Justo tú eres la que lo tiene...-dijo Haruhi-No tienes que sorprenderte...

Kagome no pudo evitar pestañear un par de veces, en pensamiento, antes de volver en sí gracias a la voz de Rengue, quien gritaba.

-¡Como administradora, cambiaré sus personajes de ahora en adelante! ¡Comenzando por tí!-señaló a Honey-¡Tu interior y exterior son lindos, entonces no eres distinto de un niño! ¡Por eso...Aunque tienes una cara linda, de hecho en realidad eres una bestia despiadada!

Honey llevó sus manos a su cara, mientras dejaba un grito de terror escapar de sus labios. Renge, en cambio, no dio un descanso y se dirigió a Mori.

-Morinzuka-senpai, ¡tu eres un subordinado de tu amigo de la infancia!

La expresión del aludido no se vio afectada, como era ya cotidiano. Ahora la chica se dirigía a los gemelos, Haruhi y a Tamaki, señalando a cada uno mientras mencionaba su "nueva personalidad".

-¡Los gemelos ahora son jugadores de baloncesto encerrados en su propio mundo! ¡Haruhi-kun es un estudiante brillante, pero también víctima de intensas intimidaciones! Tamaki-san, aunque a todos les encanta tu apariencia, eres un ídolo de instituto con un complejo serio. ¡El príncipe solitario!

Todos quedaron estupefactos al tiempo que Renge se acercaba a Kagome y la miraba con detenimiento.

-Y tú...Ya sé! A pesar tu apariencia, a te entrenas arduamente todos los días para superar a alguien con quien continuamente eres comparado y que te quitó a tu hombre amado!-dijo finalmente y miró a Kyouya.-Ah, Kyouya-sama, tú eres perfecto. Por favor, sigue siendo esa persona tan cariñosa

-Es un honor.-contestó él-

-...¿Hombre?...-dijo Kagome confundida

-¡Otra vez eres gay!-rieron ambos gemelos

Sin embargo, ella no respondió.

Ser comparada...

"_-Mi nombre es Kagome! Ka-go-me!_

_-Es cierto, ella era más inteligente... y más guapa."_

Es cierto, todo había comenzado así...y así había terminado...

"_-Qué te pasa?! Por qué lo haces?! Tú no puedes hacerlo! Tú no eres como ella! Nunca lo serás!"_

Todo lo que empieza termina igual... No era como ella..

Nunca lo sería.

-Kagome!-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era Haruhi, tenía la mano en su hombro, como si la hubiera sacudido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó, con gran preocupación en su voz

-¡No, nada!-mintió sonriendo

Fue en eso que sintió opresión... otra vez.

-Kagome-chan, ¡que expresión triste!-exclamó Kaoru abrazándola al igual que su hermano

-¡Kagome-chan kawaii!-exclamó Hikaru

-¡Déjenme en paz!-exclamó intentando salir

Por otro lado, la otra chica suspiraba antes de observar con terror a la nueva administradora. Se acercó a Kyouya, solo para decirle:

-Kyouya-senpai, ¡haz algo!

-Pero el presidente parece muy animado.-dijo señalandolo

Allí Tamaki se encontraba recostado contra la pared, en una pose realmente dramática... según él.

-Renge-kun, ¿esta pose solitaria que te parece?-dijo metiéndose en su personaje

-Es impresionante, Tamaki-san.-dijo-Estoy segura de que sería más efectivo si lloviera.

-Esto será interesante.-dijo Kyouya-Tal vez...

* * *

La pelota picaba mientras el chico corría y las fans gritaban. Esta terminó en caer al lugar deseado, provocando satisfacción y alegría en el joven.

Sin embargo, la alegría no duró mucho, puesto a que lo vio allí...

Su querido hermano estaba en el piso sosteniendo su rodilla derecha. Se podía suponer que sufría por la expresión en su rostro.

-¡Kaoru!-gritó el joven acercándose a él muy preocupado

-¡Hikaru, déjalo!-dijo el entrenador poniendo su mano en el hombro del jugador.-¡Regresa al partido!

-¡Cállate!-exclamó alejando la mano de él.

-Hikaru...-dijo Kaoru entreabriendo sus ojos.-Hikaru, debes calmarte. No deberías preocuparte or mi dolor. Ahora mismo, el lesionado no eres tú.

Colocó su mano en el rostro de su hermano, por el cual corría agua...lágrimas...

Tomó la mano con fuerza.

-¡No puedo! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele, Kaoru!

"Tú dolor también es mi dolor. No importa si nadie lo comprende. Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, podemos seguir viviendo."

De alguna forma desconocida, ahora se encontraban rodeados por una gran lluvia.

-Les tengo tanta envidia a los dos.-dijo una voz delante de ellos, ambos alzaron la vista y lo vieron.-Se apoyan el uno al otro de esa manera, tener a alguien a tu lado...

-Suou-senpai-dijo Hikaru-Pero tú eres el ídolo de la academia.

-Idolo, ¿eh?-dijo con una voz con un tono de tristeza.-Si solo pueden hablar de mí usando alias tan superficiales, entonces es mejor estar solo.

"Los corazones afligidos se entrecruzan...Se dan la espalda...Se hieren... ¿Qué corazón tienen estos jóvenes?"

Mientras, el estudiante corría con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Una vez que se percató de que sus piernas no querían moverse más, se recostó en un árbol, observando a la figura que lo perseguía, junto a su amigo.

-No puedes correr más.-aquella persona

A sabiendas de que el chico tenía razón, se sentó en el piso.

-Deberías saber que ocurre cuando me desafías.-dijo con una voz que inspiraba miedo.

-Déjalo ya, Mitsukuni.-dijo el chico alto a su lado-No haces más que herirte cada vez que le haces daño a los demás.

-No me digas que hacer, Takashi-dijo con una mirada sombría-¿Quieres que te castigue otra vez?

Él no habló

-¡Ahora, prepárate!-dijo corriendo hacia el pobre estudiante

-¡Detente!-le dijo alguien parándose en frente

El chico miró a quién había llegado. Sus ojos zafiros demostraban ira y su cabello estaba totalmente mojado.

-Oh, eres tú, Kagome-kouhai.-le dijo-¿Piensas enfrentarte a mí? No podrás, tú no eres él...

Kagome rechinó sus dientes, con ira.

-Pero, ¿sabes? No soy el único que lo piensa.-su sonrisa se volvió aún más diabólica-Tú amado también...

-Solo cállate.-dijo bajo

"¿Qué clase de final les espera a todos? ¿Será la luz de la salvación? ¿O...?"

-Desprecio la gente que no conoce su lugar.-dijo con una expresión muy fría.

Sin embargo, su expresión no demoró en mostrarse cálida y llorona de nuevo.

-¡Haru-chan, Ka-chan, lo siento!-dijo abrazándolas-¡En realidad no quiero hacer esto!

-¡Corten!-gritó Renge furiosa-¡Tú, sigue el guión!

-Pero...-dijo llorando

Ella comenzó a gritar cosas como arreglar cada escena, hacer lluvia más realista...en fin, no se callaba

-¿Por qué el cambio de nuestro carácter ha terminado en una grabación de la película?-preguntó Hikaru

-Pero es un equipo de grabación muy exagerado.-dijo Haruhi

-Parece que ha alquilado a toda prisa un equipo de Hollywood.-intervino Kyouya.-¿No lo habían visto nunca?

Kagome se sobresaltó.

-Él...Él es el director de "Sennen no Yuki", la película de vampiros más taquillera del año pasado-dijo.-No la vi, pero lo conozco por ser compañero de Sesshomaru.

-Taisho Corp. en todos lados...-susurró Haruhi.

* * *

-¡Haruhi-kun! ¡Kagome-kun!-las llamaron-Es su turno.

-Entendido...-dijo Kagome desanimada

-¡Voy!-exclamó Haruhi

Dieron la vuelta hasta el fondo del colegio, como Renge les indicó

Allí les mostró un par de jóvenes que hicieron sudar hasta la misma Kagome. Tenían rostros de sombríos y demoniácos.

-Les he pedido a estos caballeros que hagan una aparición especial.-dijo sonriente

-¿Aparición?-dijeron ambos, confundidos

-Para el clímax definitivamente necesitamos villanos.-los ignoró...o probablemente ni siquiera los escuchó. Continuó con emoción en su voz.-Los miembros del club que se separaron se convertirán en "uno" cuando luchen contra un verdadero villano. Según mi informe, de hecho son hijos de la mafia japonesa: ¡Los villanos perfectos para esta situación!

-¡¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?!-dijo uno enfadado

-¡Quienes sean nuestros padres no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!-dijo el otro, igual de molesto.

-Espera, Renge-chan...-dijo Haruhi, pero fue ignorada

Sin embargo, Renge comenzó a arrastrarlos.

-Vengan por aquí...

-¡No digas lo que se da la gana!-dijo uno soltándose al igual que su amigo, empujándola.

Aún así, no sintió el dolor de golpearse contra la pared...Haruhi si...

-Haruhi!-exclamó Kagome

-Lo que han dicho es verdad.-dijo sobándose la cabeza-Renge-chan, si clasificas la gente en categorías, entonces no serás capaz de ver lo que realmente es importante.

En eso, la miko pudo presentir una mala energía acercándose peligrosamente...¡Los dos iban derecho a atacarlas!

-¡No lo harán!-dijo Kagome protegiendo a Renge y recibiendo el golpe ella en su mejilla,un poco de sangre salió de su herida.

-¡Kagome-kun!-exclamó Renge

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no demoró en aparecer.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen?-preguntó

-¡Toma esto!-exclamó uno decidido a atacarla.

Pero ella se las arregló para poder tomar el brazo y con él lanzarlo contra su amigo. Derrotando a ambos a la vez.

-Quién diría que el entrenamiento de Sesshomaru serviría para algo.-dijo para sí misma, sonriendo.

-Haruhi, ¡¿que ocurre?!-exclamó Tamaki, quien se preocupó al verla allí, tomándose la frente y...llorando. Frunció el entrecejo.-¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!

-No te preocupes.-dijo Kagome sonriendo, señalando a los heridos hijos de la mafia.-Ya me hice cargo de ellos.

Preocupado, corrió hacia Haruhi y colocó sus manos en el rostro

-Haruhi, ¿te duele?-preguntó dulcemente

.Si..-dijo sacando algo de su ojo-Mis contactos..

-¿Con... tactos?-dijo Tamaki, algo confundido

-Si, se me han caído.-dijo Haruhi, cosa que lo hizo reír

-¡Ya veo! Si hubieras llorado normalmente, entonces serías un buen Host.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-gritaron los demás debido al jaleo

-¡Kagome!-exclamó Kaoru preocupado, acercándose a ella y tocando su mejilla.-¡Estás sangrando! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Hikaru caminando

-No es nada.-dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal-Solo les di un merecido a un par de hijos de la mafia...

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos

Kagome rió, pero solo un poco ya que escuchó algo...

-¡Cámaras! ¿Han grabado eso?-preguntó Renge

-Si, jefa-dijeron

-¡En lugar de los contactos, esa fue la escena ideal final!-dijo alegre-¡Todo lo que necesitamos es una narración de Kyouya-sama que llegue al corazón...!

Un ruido de vidrios rotos pudo escucharse. Sorprendidos, todos se giraron para ver a Kyouya con una piedra en su mano y Kagome con su puño cerrado. Ambos rompieron los lentes de las dos cámaras presentes.

-¿Kyo... Kyouya-sama?-preguntó tristemente

-Sabe mal decirlo, pero no podemos grabar a nuestros miembros ejerciendo violencia.-dijo el tipo indiferente.-Causar problemas de esa manera es realmente desagradable.

Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a llorar

-¿Por qué? Kyouya-sama habría dicho "no te preocupes de eso" y me acariciaría amablemente la cabeza!-gritó-Una persona llena de amor afectuoso como tú... ¿Por qué?

-Porque así no es Kyouya.-intervino otra voz

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente para ver a un rostro casi femenino con dos grandes ojos cerúleo, del cual unas pequeñas manchas de sangre eran limpiadas con su manga.

-No debes comparar dos personas completamente distintas, créeme, eso no está bien.-continuó

Luego de escucharla, por primera vez en su vida, cayó de rodillas mientras más agua caía de sus ojos avellana.

-Pero, no te preocupes.-dijo la misma persona, arrodillada para estar a su altura.-Aunque Kyouya-senpai fuera distinto a como lo imaginabas, creo que es algo divertido observar adecuadamente a la gente y gradualmente ir conociéndola más y más.

Luego de eso, la sonrisa luminosa del tipo luminoso no demoró en aparecer.

Levemente, aún entre lágrimas, la chica asintió.

_-Varios Días Después-_

-¡He comprado ese video!-exclamó una chica

-¡Yo también!

-¡Y yo!

Todos los Host presentes pestañaron. ¿Video?

-¡La escena de la lluvia fue lo mejor!

-¡El príncipe solitario!

-¡La relación de Hikaru-sama y Kaoru-sama era más que genial!

-¡Quiero ver la naturaleza diabólica de Honey-kun otra vez!

-¡Y la visión agonizante de Haruhi-kun!

-¿Y qué dices de la fuerza y el pasado oscuro del luminoso Kagome-kun?

Y así continuaron, fantaseando, un buen rato.

-Kyouya...-dijo Tamaki, bastante sombrío

-Salvé la película aunque Kagome y yo hayamos roto el lente.-explicó.-Por supuesto, he cortado la escena violenta. Las ventas de la película son aceptables.

-Así que esa es la mercancía que tanto esperabas...-dijo Kagome, algo molesta.

-¿Eso era la cosa "interesante" de la que hablabas?-dijeron ambos gemelos

-Sabes, no fue fácil recuperar la película, pero obtuve un apoyo especial.-dijo Kyouya.-La verdad, no esperaba menos de Taisho Corp.

Kagome quedó en blanco unos minutos antes de tomar con fuerza el celular y marcar rápidamente.

-¡Sesshomaru! Puede que seas el Gran Señor del Oeste... ¡pero ya es suficiente!-se escuchó gritar a la joven, molesta.-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Shippo también ayudó?! ¡Ambos me las van a pagar!

Todos miraban perplejos a la forma en que la joven le gritaba al famoso todopoderoso y ultramillonario Sesshomaru Taisho-sama.

Fue en eso que escucharon una voz.

-Buen día.

Todos, incluyendo a una ya "calmada" Kagome mientras guardaba su teléfono, la miraron.

-¿Renge-chan?-dijo confundida

-¿No regresaste a Francia?-preguntó Tamaki

-Me di cuenta de la amabilidad que me protegió con su cuerpo... El amor profundo que a veces te regaña con severidad...- otra vez... fantaseando.- Además doble.

Tomó en sus manos las de ambas chicas del Host Club.

-Esto es lo que significa mirar y enamorarse. Y además de eso... ¡un triángulo amoroso!-dijo emocionada

-¿Perdón?-dijo Haruhi

-Pero... para ser un triángulo amoroso deberían ser por lo menos dos personas que aman a una... no solo una que ama a dos...-susurró Kagome

Mientras, Tamaki gritaba a causa de la Haruhi que se marchaba.

Y para sorpresa, Hikaru no dejaba de reír.

-¡Vengan!-dijo arrastrando a ambas-¡Vamos a jugar juegos en mi casa! Debemos conocernos más... y así yo podré elegir entre alguno de los dos.

-¡Espera!-gritó la miko

Mientras, Kyouya no separaba la vista de su cuaderno.

-Kyouya-senpai.-dijo Hikaru, aún riendo a carcajadas

-¿Eso está bien?-dijo Kaoru riendo suavemente

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Kyouya.-No hay nada de malo con lo que ha dicho.

-¡Claro que no está bien!-gritó un furioso Tamaki

-Además Haruhi y ella son muy amigas, justo como tú querías.-dijo sonriendo

-¡Eso no es solo amistad!-gritó Tamaki

-Es un triángulo amoroso falso.-dijo Kaoru

Mientras ambas gritaban.

-¡Espera un poco!

* * *

**A Chechi:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que te guste este también :)

**A los demás: ¡**Gracias por leer!


	5. La pelea entre gemelos

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo? La verdad no lo se. Como ya saben, ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen... ¡Yay!

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La pelea entre gemelos**

"¿_Aún recuerdas cuando comenzamos este juego por primera vez?"_

_"-¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos!-dijo una niña_

_En aquel día de nieve, mientras los pequeños se jugaban, ella se acercó amablemente al par de gemelos solitarios, los cuales sostenían sus manos con fuerza._

_-¿Con quién de los dos estás hablando?-preguntó uno de ellos_

_-Por supuesto que con ambos.-dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa._

_-No hay nadie que se llame "ambos" aquí.-dijo el otro_

_-Estoy hablando con Hikaru-chan y Kaoru-chan_

_-Entonces...-ambos hablaron a la vez.-¿Sabes cuál es Hikaru y cual es Kaoru?_

_La expresión de la niña cambió, borrando su sonrisa..."_

_Temía esa pregunta."_

-¡Esto es el juego "¿quien es Hikaru-kun?"!-dijeron ambos a la vez

Por lo general, la gente los diferenciaba por la dirección de el peinado, pero ahora con sus sombreros era prácticamente imposible.

Las chicas, alegres, aplaudieron.

-Y entonces, ¿pueden decir quién es Hikaru?-dijeron

-¿Eh? Es muy difícil... Los dos son idénticos.-dijo la chica

-Hasta ahora, nadie ha sido capaz de decir quién es quién.-dijeron orgullosos

Fue en eso que voces femeninas se escucharon a sus espaldas.

-Qué aburrido.-suspiró Kagome

-Qué juego tan inútil.-comentó Haruhi

Ambos se giraron molestos.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que no les guste de él?

-En resumen: todo.-dijo Kagome

-De hecho, aún no comprendo por qué los dos son tan populares.-dijo Haruhi

-Ni yo.-dijo la miko

-Pues, mira que bien.-dijeron.

Ambos suspiraron, ofendidos.

-Parece que ni Haruhi ni Kagome...-dijo Hikaru

-Comprenden los beneficios que conseguimos estando en el club.-dijo Kaoru

-Escucha, con el hecho de ser atractivos y fingir ser del tipo homo ganamos muchos puntos.

Por alguna razón, se colocaron en una posición de amantes... como si Kyouya estuviera sacando alguna foto o algo

-Y como nuestro comportamiento que oscila entre la amistad y el roce es favorable.-dijo Kaoru.-En nuestro caso utilizamos el tabú más grande de ser gemelos como nuestra mayor arma.

Ambos se acercaron a una joven y colocaron sus manos en su mentón

-Y además, el hecho de ser amado simultáneamente por estos gemelos tan unidos...-dijo Hikaru

-...es el romance definitivo de una doncella, ¿verdad?-comentó Kaoru

-Yo... ¡No puedo aguantarlo más!-exclamó ella, realmente roja

-Yo tampoco puedo aguantarlo más...-dijo Kagome mientras estiraba sus brazos

Los tres miraron a Kagome, confundidos

-No aguanto más este aburrimiento.-dijo antes de marcharse.-Iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-Haz lo que quieras.-dijo Kaoru

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, un grito despertó su curiosidad.

-Hikaru! Kaoru!-gritó el "Tono" muy molesto-Dejé que administraran la página web del club con la condición que se lo tomaran en serio, ¿verdad?

-Si lo estamos haciendo en serio.-dijo Hikaru

-Ayer estuvimos y nos quedamos hasta la madrugada.-dijo Kaoru

-¡¿Y esto es el diseño que idearon?!-gritó mientras mostraba su computadora

Haruhi quedó pálida. Era entendible después de todo, en la imagen estaba ella, de espaldas y desnuda...

-¡Haru-chan kawaii!-exclamó Honey

Mientras las clientas observaban la pantalla enamoradas, Tamaki seguía gritando.

-¡¿Cuándo han tomado una fotografía de Haruhi desnuda?!-gritó con todo su aliento

Kagome se acercó la foto y bastó con unos segundos para notar que...

Había una mancha fuera de lugar, una pequeña, pero esa era la prueba

-¡Otooro, es eso! ¡La chantajearon con eso y...!-Tamaki continuó

-Photoshop, ¿eh?-dijo Kagome.

Tamaki la miró rápidamente

-Tienes una imaginación muy retorcida.-dijeron.-Obviamente están retocadas.

Haruhi suspiró y miró a Kagome

-Pero... ¿por que siempre a mí y nunca a tí?-preguntó frustrada

-Bueno, a decir verdad, todas mis fotos están protegidas por Taisho Corp. Solo alguien muy diestro en informática podría conseguirlas.-miró a la escena de Tamaki peleando.-Además, hay otra razón detrás

-¿Eh?

Kagome miró a su amiga y rió. Luego de eso, volvió a la escena.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Qué desperdicio de habilidad!-continuó a los gritos y tomó una revista en la que posaba una hermosa modelo en vestido.-Si van a retocarla, háganlo igual que en este álbum de fotos de esta ídolo.

-Es una tontería, Tono-dijo Kaoru.-Es mucho más fácil...

-... hacer que Haruhi se ponga esta ropa.-completó Hikaru

-Oh es verdad, que Haruhi las lleve.-dijo Tamaki

De alguna forma extraña, llevaba un vestido rosa en sus manos y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece algo como esto?

-¿Tenías algo así en la mano?-preguntó Mitsukini

Kagome pudo ver como Haruhi lo observaba con unos ojos realmente fríos, que lo hacían marcharse. Además, se vio rodeada por aquellos molestos gemelos.

-¡Kagome-chan!-exclamó Hikaru, sosteniendo un vestido azul junto a su hermano

-¿Por que no...?-iba a decir Kaoru, pero su víctima ya se encontraba unos pasos más adelante

-Me niego.-dijo, pero su escape fue impedido por los brazos de ambos, creando el sandwich de Kagome

-No hagan eso más.-dijo Haruhi molesta.-Hacer fotos así sin mi permiso y obligar a Kagome a usar vestidos así... ¿Qué se creen que somos?

Ambos rieron, sujetándola con más fuerza.

-Eso es obvio.-dijeron.-Nuestros juguetes.

-¿Eh?-dijo Kagome liberándose

-Y por eso para disfrutar tu vida aburrida cuanto puedas...-dijo Kaoru

-...necesitas juguetes emocionantes.-dijo Hikaru

-¡No soy un juguete!-dijo una molesta Haruhi

-Ya cállense, idiotas.-dijo Kagome brindando un golpe a cada uno.

Fue en eso que Kagome sintió algo...

Una energía semi-oscura detrás de ella...

Por qué "semi"? Pues, parecía ser de alguien con poco nivel intelectual y poder comparado con Naraku y sus extensiones... en otras palabras, una mosca insignificante

-¡Juguete!-dijo esa voz

Todos se giraron para contemplar... una figura encapuchada detrás de las puertas, llevaba un gato de marioneta.

-Si le gustan los juguetes, entonces vengan a mi club. El Club de Magia Negra.-dijo.-El Mercado Mundial de Magia Negra está abierto ahora. También hacemos misas continuas todo el tiempo. Vengan ahora... y todos recibirán un encantador muñeco de vudú, Beelzenef, de rega...

-Ya cállate.-dijo Kagome colocando algo en su boca, haciéndole callar y temblar.

Allí estaba, un pequeño talismán de Miroku que, gracias a sus poderes, podía utilizar.

-No se que es más raro.-dijo Kaoru.-Que Kagome tenga un talismán sagrado o que hubiera una puerta allí. Además, ¿por qué habla desde ahí?

-A Nekozawa-senpai no le gustan los lugares con luz.-dijo Kyouya

Fue en eso que una voz le susurró a Haruhi

-Deberías permanecer alejada de esa persona.-dijo un pálido Tamaki, provocando el posterior salto de la chica-Si te relacionas con él de algún modo, sin excepción, acabarás maldita.

-¿Y en que te basas para decir eso?-preguntó mientras Kagome colocaba un nuevo talismán y él caía de rodillas

-Ocurrió en los exámenes finales del año pasado.-narró.-Ese día que pisé ese muñeco vudú sin querer...palabras malditas misteriosas aparecían escritas en el examen que hice justo después! Y como pensé que era extraño, miré atrás y vi una dimensión distinta con gente que no había visto jamás.

-¡Qué miedo!-gritó Honey

-¿De verdad ocurrió eso?-preguntó Haruhi

-Lo dudo.-dijo Kagome mientras ambos gemelos tocaban a Nekozawa con una vara para comprobar que estuviese vivo

-Lo cierto es que estaba haciendo un examen de Griego en la clase equivocada.-dijo Kyouya

Luego de eso, Tamaki se dirigió a él

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Y en los días siguientes, por alguna razón, mis pies pesaban como el plomo!

-Es porque estuviste corriendo una maratón el día anterior.-dijo indiferentemente

-El poder de este muñeco, Beelzenef, es auténtico.-dijo Nekozawa, ya recuperado.-Si escribes el nombre de la persona que odias detrás de este muñeco, esa persona sufrirá muchas desgracias.

Kagome suspiró, mirando a sus talismanes.

-¡Este tipo es peor que un youkai!-dijo.-¿De verdad tengo que desperdiciarlos en un insecto como este?

-Esta persona es realmente oscura en muchos sentidos.-dijo Kaoru

-Dijo que no le gustaban los sitios brillantes.-dijo Hikaru

Ambos se miraron con, salida de algún lado, una linterna en sus manos.

Rápidamente, con su luz alumbró a el oscuro, el cual salío despavorido gritando

-¡Asesinos!

-Debía haber hecho eso desde el principio.-dijo Kagome, guardando sus talismanes.

Mientras, Tamaki gritaba y era ignorado por ellos

-Hikaru, Kaoru, incluso Kagome, ¿qué han hecho?-dijo aterrado.-No comprenden el horror real de la magia negra.

-De hecho...-dijo Kagome.-Pienso que es aún peor el youki oscuro y las Kuro Miko

Tamaki la miró confundido mientras ella reía para sus adentros.

-Ah, que aburrimiento.-dijo Hikaru, mientras ambos se sentaban en sus sillas

-¿No hay nada interesante que hacer por ahí?-dijo Kaoru

Luego de darse cuenta que, otra vez, era ignorado Tamaki volvió a su rincón de las sombras.

-Hey Haruhi, Kagome.-las llamaron.-Tenemos que pedirles un favor.

-¿Que quieren?-preguntó Kagome

-En nuestras vacaciones...-dijo Hikaru

-¿Podemos ir a visitar sus casas?

Sin dudarlo un segundo, ambas respondieron.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-dijeron

Kagome rió, colocó su mano en su mentón pensando.

-Bueno... si van a mi casa más grande, definitivamente morirán. ¿Y si van a la casa antigua?... Mmm, si. Si caen por casualidad allí, morirían de seguro.-les dijo con una mirada que inspiraba terror

Ninguno allí comprendió nada, pero aún así palidecieron al escuchar eso.

-Como sea...-dijo Hikaru.-Y tú, Haruhi...

-No es no, se burlarán de mí.-dijo sin rodeos

-¿Sin importar cuanto te lo pidamos?-insistieron

-No.

Fue en eso que Kagome sintió un aura... estúpida... salir de un largo letargo...Si, así es. Tamaki había salido de su rincón oscuro.

-Y yo también estaba pensando en pasar a saludar a tus padres y...-comenzó

-Definitivamente no.-lo interrumpió

Rápidamente, ambos se colocaron sus sombreros.

-Entonces hagamos esto.-dijeron.-Si tú y Kagome se equivocan en el juego "¿quién es Hikaru-kun?" como penalización iremos a visitar tu casa.

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Kagome

Ambos rieron

-¡Queremos pedirte un favor especial!-exclamaron con un vestido en sus manos

-Como sea.-dijo apretando sus dientes, con frustración.-¡Ya comiencen!

Los Hitachiin se colocaron detrás de una cortina y salieron diciendo.

-¡Bien! ¿Quién es Hika...?

-Este es Kaoru, y este es Kaoru.-dijeron ambas, señalando

-¡Se equivocan!-exclamaron ambos

-¿En serio?-dijo una molesta Kagome-Lo repetiré.

Pero aún así no tardaron en recibir el dolor, al mismo tiempo que escuchaban.

-¡Este idiota es Kaoru...-dijo golpeándolo para luego hacerlo al otro.-Y el otro idiota es Hikaru! ¡Tramposos!

-Los dos son diferentes a pesar de que se ven iguales.-comentó Haruhi

Ambos abrieron sus ojos con mucha sorpresa...

¿Realmente los habían identificado?

-Oye, Haruhi-kun, Kagome-kun.-las llamaron-Lo cierto es que no puedo decir quién es quién entre Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun una vez que esconden su pelo.

-¿Como pudieron hacerlo?

Las chicas del Host Club se quedaron pensando un buen rato. Mientras, los del Tipo Demoníaco esperaban una respuesta.

-Pues creo que, las acciones de Hikaru son un nivel más groseras que las de Kaoru.-dijo Haruhi

(Malas intenciones: Cero)

-Aún así creo que Kaoru es un poco más idiota que...-iba a decir Kagome

Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que no era escuchada. Todos miraban a los gemelos, Kaoru reía descontroladamente mientras Hikaru lucía molesto. Probablemente, debido a el comentario del Tipo Natural.

-Lo siento, Hikaru.-dijo Kaoru riendo

-Bueno, solo soy sincero y digo lo que quiero sin esconder nada, de hecho, Kaoru es el más maleducado.

Dicho esto, Kaoru dejó de reír y saltó a la defensiva.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Soy yo quien tiene que sufrir tu egoísmo en todo momento.

-Esto podría haber comenzado por mi culpa, pero eres tú quién está agravando las cosas. Entonces para. Kagome tiene razón, eres idiota.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Kagome

Entonces, ¿la habían escuchado e ignorado? Se la iban a pagar luego. Ahora Kaoru la miraba con ira, al igual que ella lo hacía.

-Eso es porque no podía evitar ver como te hacías más idiota.-Kaoru regresó al ring.-Además, aunque le llames juguete a Haruhi, siempre estás flirteando con ella en cualquier ocasión. Hikaru, de hecho, te gusta Haruhi, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Huh?!-exclamó mirándola con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Tamaki

Sin embargo, fue ignorado

-Q...¡¿Qué estás malinterpretando?!-exclamó-De verdad que eres un idiota, Kaoru.

-Así es, ¡esto son cosas que no deberían decir por nada en el mundo!-gritó Tamaki

Otra vez, fue ignorado

-Además, ¿por qué debería gustarme un zorro bajito como Haruhi?-dijo enojado

-¡¿Como te atreves a llamar a Haruhi zorro bajito?!-dijo Tamaki, ahora molesto.

A pesar de sus gritos, parado delante de ellos, fue ignorado... ¡que sorpresa!

-Además, ¿tú que puedes decir?-continuó.-¡Tú eres el que siempre quiere vestir a Kagome como mujer! ¡Siempre estás detrás de ella, como si fueras su perrito! Acaso... ¿te gusta Kagome?

Quedó unos minutos en silencio, antes de continuar.

-¡¿Te parece que me gusta una persona tan fría y maleducada como ella?!-exclamó ahora Kaoru.-Parece que tu eres el idiota.

-¡Kaoru! ¡¿A que te refieres con fría y maleducada?! Me la pagarás!-gritó Kagome

Iba a ir hasta allí, pero tanto Honey como Mori se lo impidieron. No era el momento para eso. Ellos, en cambio, continuaron con su asunto

-Siempre te infiltras en mi cama, ¡es muy molesto!-gritó Hikaru

-Dormía contigo porque se te veía solitario desesperadamente, ¡idiota!-gritó Kaoru

-¡¿A quien le llamas idiota?! ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Hasta Kagome lo piensa!

-¡Eso no tiene fundamento!

-¡Además, eres peor que yo en las matemáticas!

-¡Mira quien habla! ¡Deberías estudiar más el japonés!

Por alguna razón, las chicas gritaban emocionadas

-¡Persona alborotadora detestable!-gritó Hikaru

-¡¿Quién es el que duerme en una posición tan mala que acabo cayéndome de la cama?!

-¡Ero-Kappa!

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Al menos soy mejor que tú!-gritaron finalmente ambos al unísono-¡Piérdete!

Todos quedaron de piedra. Los miembros antiguos, por el miedo, mientras que las nuevas... en confusión. ¿Eran tan idiotas?

* * *

-Hey, Kagome. Buenos días

Ella levantó la vista y pudo ver que...¡¿Huh?!

-¿Kaoru? ¿Qué pasó con tu pelo?-dijo confundida.-¿Por qué estás de azul?

-Porque me queda bien. Estoy lindo, ¿no? Soy azul comenzando por hoy. Porque estoy cansado de que me confundan siempre con los tipos como Hikaru.

Fue en eso que escuchó detrás.

-Buenos días, Haruhi.

Ambos se giraron para ver al otro gemelo con Haruhi. El llevaba...¿Huh?

-¿Eh?-dijo girándose.-¿Hikaru va de rosa?

Mientras, Kaoru se dirigía a su asiento.

-Finalmente ayer pude tener un sueño elegante yo solo, pero tuve una pesadilla-dijo Hikaru.-Soñé que me pintaba el pelo de AZUL... o algo tan desagradable como eso.

Un sonido pudo escucharse. Kagome, lamentablemente, tenía toda la visión de lo que pasaba, ya que se sentaba detrás de Haruhi.

Hikaru se encontraba en el piso ya que su amigable hermano le había empujado la silla cuando se sentaba. Aún así no podía dejarlo pasar. En venganza, movió la silla de tal manera que Hikaru también cayera.

Con miradas asesinas, ambos se pararon y se miraron. Ambos tomaron sillas y comenzaron a tirarlas uno a otro.

Pero eso fue solo el principio, ya que más objetos se vieron involucrados rápidamente. Incluyendo a Usa-chan y por lo tanto...¿Huh?

-¿Que hace Honey-senpai aquí?-dijo Kagome

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más terrorífico que tú.-dijo Haruhi

Lamentablemente, esto volvió a ocurrir otra vez...

En el almuerzo, en la Cafetería.

-Menú A.-dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono, cosa que los hizo mirarse entre sí, con ira.-No, tomaré la pasta B y la ensalada D. No, los Cappellini y Pato al Barbary. No importa, ¡foiegras poêlé con salsa périgueux!

Ambos se miraron con mucho enojo.

-¡Deja de copiarme!-dijeron juntos nuevamente.-¡Que dejes de copiarme!

Mientras la pobre Haruhi miraba la escena.

-Increíble.

-Se están peleando con los dientes apretados.-dijo Kagome, llegando con una bandeja de comida entre manos.

Fue en eso que, a pesar de los gritos de las chicas, pudieron escuchar.

-Pensaba que había un alboroto inusual aquí...-era Tamaki.-¿Estos dos aún están peleándose? Son una deshonra para el Host Club

-¿Y que te parece?-dijo Kagome, frustrada.-¿Parece acaso que están bailando y riendo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Fue en eso que Honey con una paleta que decía "Conejito Sumo", que aún no se comprende de dónde salió, y se interpuso

-Bien, ¡no se muevan! ¡Doble castigo por pelearse!

¡Oh, milagro! De algún lugar desconocido, una torta se apareció en sus manos.

-Hika-chan y Kao-chan se comerán cada mitad de este pastel y harán las paces. ¿Verdad?-dijo con emoción en su voz.-Ah, pero yo también quiero comer, así que tendremos que partirlo en tres. La fresa... no se puede dividir, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Puedo comérmela? Como a mí me gustan las fresas, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Ah, pero Hika-chan, Kao-chan, ¿les gustan las fresas?

Se podía notar una gran irritación en sus rostros, por lo que Mori rápidamente lo tomó y se alejó de ellos.

-Solo estás empeorando las cosas, déjalo.-dijo Mori

Mientras se podía escuchaba al emocionado el tipo Principesco.

-¡Oh, Haruhi! ¡Es tan raro que coincidamos en la cafetería!

-Al igual que Kagome, me preocupaban esos dos, así que fui detrás de ellos sin darme cuenta. Además, decidí acompañarla a comprar su almuerzo... A pesar de querer comer en clase, ya que tengo un obento.

-¿Obento?-dijo, para luego exclamar por alguna razón.-¡Aunque sea un obento con un corazón embarazoso, me lo comeré sin dudarlo!

-Creo que Tamaki-senpai tiene una imaginación totalmente incoherente-dijo Kagome

Dicho esto, tomó asiento. Se encontraba al lado de los gemelos que rodeaban a Haruhi.

-¿Qué hay en tu obento?-preguntó Hikaru

-Solo algo de comida hervida de ayer... y huevos fritos.-dijo inocentemente

-Cámbialo por el mío, ¿quieres? Cuando pedí algo distinto a lo de Kaoru, todo fueron cosas que no me gustan.

Dicho esto, cambió el obento por la bandeja de comida.

-Hey, Kagome.-dijo Kaoru, con una cuchara en su mano.-¿Quieres?

-No quiero ser fría y maleducada... pero no.-dijo con una mirada terrorífica.

Tragando saliva, desvió la mirada. Kagome era realmente rencorosa.

Luego de un suspiro, ella miró al tonto de Tamaki, llorando de alegría. Pudo comprenderlo una vez que miró a Haruhi, tenía el tenedor en su boca y una cara de completa felicidad.

Rápidamente, se paró al lado de Hikaru, con su bandeja en la mano.

-Bien hecho, Hikaru.-dijo.-Como recompensa, te daré mi Menú A, así que trae aquí ese obento.

-No.-respondió sin preámbulos

-Vamos, no digas eso...

-Que no, pesado.

Fue en eso que el otro gemelo la llamó

-Haruhi. Prueba del mío.-dijo colocando una mano en su mentón y acercando la cuchara a su boca.-Di ahh...

Antes de lograr su cometido, una boca exactamente igual a la de él comió el bocado. Esto hizo estallar al peliazul.

Enojado, tomó el plato de comida para depositarlo en su cara, pero la cara del rubio idiota era la que estaba manchada. Hikaru sonrió triunfal con Tamaki, ya inconsciente, tomado de la corbata. Había sido usado como escudo.

Desgraciadamente, la guerra de los objetos voladores había comenzado nuevamente.

De nuevo, Honey volaba como objeto junto a su Usa-chan. Detrás de él un nuevo objeto apareció, Mori. Además del durmiente Tamaki con su cara llena de comida.

-Creo que después de todo me lo comeré en clase.-dijo Haruhi parándose.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Kagome con el plato de comida que aún no había comido.

* * *

-Si esta situación sigue así, nos veremos forzados a dejar de vender el amor entre hermanos.-dijo Kyouya.-El número de nombramientos se verá reducido.

Alejó la vista de la calculadora y las miró

-Ah, no tienen que sentirse responsable de nada, Haruhi y Kagome.-dijo con una sonrisa, muy falsa a leguas.-Aunque la razón de la pelea sea ese comentario que Haruhi hizo sin pensar y lo que Kagome dijo que fuera la razón de que la pelea cobrara fuerza.

-Está culpándonos.-dijo Haruhi

-Definitivamente.-comentó Kagome

Luego de un suspiro, la pelinegra miró a Honey. Lucía algo deprimido.

-Es la primera vez que Hika-chan y Kao-chan se pelean, ¿verdad?

Mori solo asintió

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Haruhi

-Los he conocido desde pre-escolar. Y, aunque jamás hablé con ellos porque estábamos en cursos distintos, esos dos siempre han jugado solos.-dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Es verdad.-dijo Tamaki.-Solo los conozco desde grado medio, y eran muy extraños. Como si no dejaran que nadie se acercara a ellos. Sus personalidades eran mil veces peores que ahora

-Ya veo...-dijo Kagome, algo triste. Pero bastante confusa.

¿Habían cambiado tanto?

"_-¡Kagome-chan!-exclamaron ambos gemelos, tomándola de los brazos-Tú también continuarás siendo una Host!_

_-¡¿Y ustedes que saben?!-dijo enojada-Déjenme ir!_

_-Si no lo haces, la deuda de Haruhi no se verá reducida-dijo Kyouya_

_-Y en caso de que no lo hagas...-dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa maléfica_

_-¡Se te verá lindo de vestido amarillo!-exclamó Kaoru, con una sonrisa malvada¡_

_Suspiró con una risa ligera_

_-Está bien, me rindo...-dijo-Ayudaré_."

Ellos... siempre...

"_-¡Kagome-chan!"_

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Actualmente, ese duo podía ser realmente molesto... pero... Parecía un poco divertido estar con ellos... ¡Pero solo un poco!

-Si lo piensas así, una pelea podría venirles bien.-dijo Tamaki-Si lo piensas así, una pelea podría venirles bien.-dijo Tamaki, con un poco de alegría en su voz.-¿No significa que su mundo se ha hecho más grande ahora? Justo ahora, dejar que sigan así podría ser lo mejor.

-En serio es, ¿lo mejor?-preguntó Haruhi.-Pero, es su primera disputa, ¿no es importante que haya alguien ahí que les diga cuando parar? Tal vez... probablemente no sepan como reconciliarse.

Fue en eso que Kagome se paró de la nada

-¿Kagome?-dijo Haruhi

-Como dices, falta que le digan que paren.-dijo caminando peligrosamente, con sus puños cerrados.-Si no me obedecen, ¡lo harán a la fuerza!

-Ka-chan! Espera!-dijo Honey, tomando con fuerza su brazo.-No es la forma!

En ese momento, pudo escucharse muchos ruidos de la otra habitación.

-No me digas que...-dijo Kagome

Si, así era. Allí estaban ambos gemelos, con una montaña de objetos lanzados y...

¿Honey? ¡Estaba en más lados que Taisho Corporation! Bueno... ese no era el punto.

-Incluso después de tanta pelea, ¿aún no están satisfechos?-dijo un molesto Tamaki.-Hermanos problemáticos

Ambos se giraron, con no muy buena cara

-¿Problemáticos? ¿Problemáticos, dices? Debes estar bromeando. ¡A quién le causan problemas es a mí!-exclamó Hikaru.-Tener una cara idéntica a la de Kaoru... Estoy cansado de que me confundan contigo, ¡lo cierto es que te odio mucho!

-Eso debería decirlo yo.-dijo, tomando una especie de muñeco.-Mira, ¡el muñeco de vudú que le compré a Nekozawa-senpai, Beelzenef!

Tamaki gritó asustado.

-Escribiré tu nombre detrás de este muñeco.-dijo Kaoru, con un marcador en su mano.-¡Desde ahora, sufrirás muchas tragedias e infortunios!

Kagome pudo ver como Kaoru escribía en el muñeco... terrorífico quizás, pero...

-Es falso.-dijo finalmente.-No tiene nada de energía mali... ¿Huh?

Miró a dónde Haruhi debía estar... pero no había nadie. En cambio, estaba allí.. junto a los gemelos, los cuales lloraban del dolor. Tenía sus puños cerrados...

¡Por fin un descanso! Ahora era ella la que se encargaba de su deber.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó, tomando a Beelzenef en su mano-¡No utilicen algo como esto en una pelea tan irrelevante! Los dos tienen la culpa de esta pelea, y lo peor, están causando problemas a los demás! Hagan las paces ahora mismo! ¡Si no lo hacen ya, no permitiré que visiten mi casa jamás!

Kagome golpeó la mano contra su cara

-Cayó demasiado fácil...-dijo

Mientras, una sonrisa malvada se apareció en el rostro de los jóvenes.

-Entonces, si hacemos las paces, ¿podremos ir a tu casa?-dijeron ambos mientras colocaban sus brazos en el hombro del otro.

Haruhi dio vuelta el muñeco, solo para darse cuenta de que llevaba escrito "Fallo" detrás

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó

Ambos chocaron sus manos, antes de colocarse en su posición usual... Las manos de Hikaru en el rostro de Kaoru, a unos pocos centrímetros de distancia.

-Perdóname Kaoru.-dijo Hikaru.-Aunque estuviéramos fingiendo, te he fallado como hermano mayor por decirte esas cosas tan horribles.

-¡No!-dijo Kaoru.-Estaba tan preocupado por si te hacía daño diciendo eso...

Todos quedaron de piedra... ¡¿Era todo una farsa?!

-¡Kaoru! ¡No permitiré que te marches jamás!

-¡Hikaru!

El muñeco cayó al piso, al igual que Haruhi y Tamaki lo hacían.

-¡¿Todo ha sido una pelea fingida?!-gritó Honey.

-¡Bueno, nos aburríamos!-dijeron-¡Eso fue divertido!

Tamaki se levantó lentamente

-G...Gemelos con tiempo libre.-dijo mientras ellos le echaban la lengua-Son youkai...

Kagome suspiró

-Me temo que son peores que Naraku... creo.

* * *

-¡Es el momento de "¿Quién es Hikaru-kun?"!-dijeron ambos.

-Esto... -¿el de pelo rosa es Hikaru-kun?-preguntó una chica

-¡Exactamente!-exclamaron ambos a la vez

-¿Se dejarán el pelo así incluso después de reconciliarse?-preguntó-Pero me alegro de que ahora sea fácil diferenciarlos.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Hikaru! ¡Idiotas!-escucharon a sus espaldas.

Era Kagome, venía corriendo como usualmente lo hacía y... ¡Ouch!

-¡Basta de mentiras!-dijo sacando el puño de sus cabezas.

-Se equivocan.-dijo Haruhi junto a ella.-Hoy Kaoru va de rosa y Hikaru de azul. Intercambiaron sus colores, ¿verdad?

Luego de ello, continuaron su camino. Mientras, sus espaldas eran observadas por ambos gemelos, quienes sujetaban sus manos con fuerza.

"_¿Te has dado cuenta? _

_El mundo hasta ahora, había sido "nuestro mundo" o "todo lo ajeno a nuestro mundo"_

_Es la primera vez que aparece, no solo uno, sino dos auténticos intrusos"_

* * *

A Chechi: ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Me alegra que te haya gustado :)

A los demás: ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. El Host de Primaria es el Tipo Travieso

**Disclaimer:** ¿Por qué tengo que repetirlo? La verdad no lo sé. Como ya saben, ni Ouran Highschool Host Club ni Inuyasha me pertenecen... ¡Yay!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El Host de Primaria es el Tipo Travieso**

-¡Bienvenida!-dijeron como era costumbre

Sin embargo, aquellos árabes, no entendieron lo que siguió después.

-¿Qué? ¿Un niño?-preguntó Hikaru

-Y encima un chico.-comentó Kaoru

-¿Qué ocurre, niño perdido?-dijo Tamaki-¿Qué te trae hasta mi palacio?

Los ojos del niño se abrieron mientras se levantaba de la caída, producida por la sorpresa.

-¿A... Aquí eres el rey? ¿No lo eres?

Ahora eran los ojos de Tamaki los que se abrían

-Acércate, chico perdido.-dijo-¿Como acabas de llamarme?

-Por favor, no lo hagas...-susurró Kagome

-Rey.-dijo

-Aquí vamos.-dijo Haruhi

Mientras, el "Rey" se paró de su trono y comenzó a gritar feliz

-¡Oh, Rey! ¡Así es, soy el Rey de este Host Club!

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamen así. Estaba tan feliz...

Sip, era un idiota... ¿Sabían?

-¡Escuela primaria, sala 5-A, Takaouji Shirou!-se presentó señalandolo.-¡He venido aquí para pedirle al Rey del Host Club que me haga su discipulo!

Todos quedaron en shock... ¿discípulo?

Pero Kagome tenía otro motivo para sorprenderse... ¿sería acaso...?

-¡¿Tú eres Shirou?!-dijo soprendida.-Entonces... tú...

Algo le impidió seguir hablando. Una voz seguida de la falta de oxígeno... era...

-¡Kagome!

Se giró para verlo finalmente. Estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Souta?-dijo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enteré que estabas involucrada en un club llamado "Host Club", así que decidí venir a acompañar a Shirou-kun aquí. Como tu hermano no podía permitirme no conocer tu lugar de trabajo.

-Ya veo.-dijo ella, suspirando.-Vienes a molestarme...

El shock fue aún más grande luego de eso.

-Ka... Kagome...-dijo Kaoru

-¿Tienes... un hermano?-continuó Hikaru

-Así es, ¿algún problema?-preguntó inocentemente.-Algún día, Taisho Corporation va a necesitar un vicepresidente, ¿saben?

Todos allí parpadearon

-Y yo que pensé que si Kagome tuviera un hermano... se vestiría de chica...-dijo Kaoru.-O algo así...

Sin embargo, no tardó en recibir dolor en su pie derecho. Así es, Souta le había pisado.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.-dijo sombríamente

No había lugar a dudas. Definitivamente era Souta Higurashi, el hermano de Kagome.

Eran iguales... por desgracia.

* * *

-Pero, ¿un chico pequeño como él será capaz de hacer el trabajo de un Host?-preguntó ella

-La edad no importa en los romances.-dijo Tamaki, colocando su mano en el mentón de la joven-No, si te enamoraras de mí sinceramente, mi corazón latería tan rápido delante de tí que volvería a ser un niño pequeño sin pensármelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Tamaki-kun!

Mientras, el joven Shirou observaba la escena... a unos pocos centímetros.

-¿No es difícil si se deja observar desde esa distancia?-preguntó Haruhi

-Siempre ha sido un gran defensor de decir que la gente se ve más hermosa cuanto más de cerca la miras.-dijo Kyouya

-Por cierto,-dijo Kagome mirando a su hermano.-¿Por qué tan de repente Shirou-kun quiere ser un Host?

El pequeño suspiró

-No lo sé.-dijo finalmente

-¡¿Cómo no lo sabes?!-le gritó.-¡Se supone que eres su mejor amigo!

-¡Si, pero no sabía que iba a convertirse en el discípulo de... ese... rubio idiota hasta ahora!-gritó

Los gemelos rieron por detrás. Tenía razón, era un idiota.

-¡Podrías haberle preguntado!-continuó gritándole

-¡¿Crees que no lo hice?!-continuó-¡Es demasiado orgulloso para decirlo!

-¡Tú, idiota! ¡Deberías haber insistido!

-¡¿Idiota?! ¡¿A que te refieres, okama?!

-¡¿Okama, dices?!-dijo rechinando sus dientes.-¡Apuesto que no prestaste atención por estar con Hitomi por ahí!

-¡¿Eh?!-se sonrojó.-¡Cállate! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! Además tú...

Mientras, los miembros libres del Host Club miraban la escena y daban un paso hacia atrás. Temblaban.

-Son demasiado iguales.-dijo Haruhi

-El niño es igual de terrorífico.-dijo Kaoru

-En poco tiempo será como su hermana.-dijo Hikaru

Tamaki, en cambio, seguía en sus asuntos.

-...eres como una princesa sirena que trajo luz a mi mar de soledad.-continuó

-Yo.. ¿una princesa sirena?

-Demonios, de hecho te pareces más a una carpa en mi estanque.-dijo el observador.-No voy a hacer cumplidos que sean tan descarados.

-¡¿Carpa?!-dijo derramando lágrimas

Este comentario provocó que los hermanos Higurashi dejaran su pelea a un lado y observaran la escena.

-Ah, sólo son las palabras de un niño,-dijo Tamaki, haciendo que ella lo viera.-ya sabes, los niños son sinceros y...

-¡¿Sinceros?!

-Ah, pero eso no significa que seas una carpa. Aunque seas una carpa, eres una hermosa ca...

-¡Así que soy una carpa!

-N... No, no quería decir eso...

Luego de eso, la cliente echó a correr gritando

-¡T...Tamaki-kun idiota!

-¡Espera, mi princesa sirena!

-Deja de llorar, llorona.-dijo el pequeño

Mientras, Souta corrió hacia Shirou, dejando un nuevo moretón en su cabeza.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿eh?-dijo enojado

Ambos gemelos, como era costumbre, se acercaron al niño mientras Tamaki lo miraba con ira profunda.

-¡Genial que tengamos un hermanito lindo ahora, Tono!-dijo Hikaru

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

-¿Hikaru... Hikaru preferiría a un hermano como él?

-Idiota...-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.-aunque buscara por todo el mundo no habría un hermano mejor que tú, Kaoru.

-Hikaru...

Las chicas gritaban nuevamente. En cambio, los pequeños retrocedieron asustados.

-¡Homos!-gritó Shirou-Y son gemelos... así que esto es lo que llaman "Kinkayoukan", ¿no?

-Es "Kinshinsoukan".-dijo Tamaki

-Kagome...-dijo Souta-¡¿Son gays?! ¡Y yo que pensé que podrías llegar a tener alguna amistad con alguno de ellos... o más que eso, quizá!

-Deja de imaginar cosas, Souta.-dijo golpeando su cabeza

Fue en eso que pudo escucharse un grito.

-¡Shirou-chan!

Si, así es. Honey se había lanzado a por él.

-¿Comemos un pastel juntos? ¿Sabes? Tengo uno de chocolate y otro de fresa...

-Quitate.-dijo liberándose.-¿En qué curso estás? ¿Por qué llevas un uniforme de estudiante de instituto?

Luego, sintió que la luz se le era ocultada

-¿Qué ocurre, Mitsukini?-preguntó Mori

-¡No es justo! ¡Tienes de amigo a este mayor!-gritó

Bueno, de hecho eran compañeros de clase... genuinamente.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Souta.-¡¿Mitsukini y Morinzuka están aquí también?!

Ambos lo miraron, mientras Honey saltaba hacia él, con un abrazo.

-¡Sou-chan!-exclamó-¿Quieres comer pastel con Usa-chan?

-No has cambiado nada.-dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa.-¡Ya madura, tienes dieciocho años!

-¡No seas así!-dijo entre lágrimas.-¡Sigues igual que antes tú también!

-Hn.-dijo Mori con una sonrisa minúscula

Kagome rió divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo ya desde que Souta y Honey no se veían... era gracioso cuando lo hacían.

Sin embargo, la risa paró cuando escuchó la pregunta de aquel niño.

-Esto... ¿Eres un okama?

Todos miraron la escena. Mientras todos los Host iban a ayudar a Haruhi

-¿Recién se entera?-preguntó Souta, bajo

-¿Co... Como lo sabes?-preguntó Kagome

-Es obvio.-suspiró.-A diferencia de ti, es más femenina.

-Repítelo.-dijo con ojos fríos

-Eres muy poco femenina.-dijo con la misma expresión

-Bueno, eso es porque tu me has quitado toda la feminidad.-dijo

-¡¿Qué dices, Okama?!-exclamó enojado

-¡Parece que además de idiota eres sordo!

La pelea paró nuevamente cuando escucharon un "¡CRASH!" seguido de la voz del niño

-No tengo la culpa, ¿sabes?-dijo-La tienes tú por obligarme a hacer esto.

-¿Huh?-dijo confundida

-Haruhi, 100.000 menos.-dijo Kyouya

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó

-¡¿Qué dices?!-gritó Kagome, antes de mirar a Shirou.-¡Shirou-kun, Kyouya-senpai, malditos!

Sin embargo, fue ignorada.

-Basta de tareas irrelevantes. ¡En cambio, date prisa y enséñame cómo hacer feliz a una chica ya mismo!

-¿Qué te parece tu actitud?-dijo un irritado Tamaki.-Encima, no puedo perdonar que hayas hablado tan vulgarmente a Haruhi.-luego lo señaló-¡Pongan en cuarentena a este sinvergüenza!

-Lo haré yo, con gusto.-dijo Kagome.-¡Esto es por aumentar la deuda!

De algún lugar desconocido, tomó el arco y una flecha que llevaba a la Era Feudal y disparó a una cuerda que llevaba atado una jaula. Nuevamente, no sabía de dónde había salido... era una sala de música, pero... ¿Qué importaba?

Dicha jaula cayó, dejando a Shirou encerrado.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-gritó.-¡Maldición! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Souta-kun, ayúdame!

-Lo siento, Shirou-kun. Estoy ocupado. ¡Sé que lo lograrás!

¡De hecho si que estaba ocupado! Con trabajo, masticaba pastel... ¿desde cuando? Otro misterio.

-Mitsukini, ¡tenías razón! ¡Está muy rico!

-¿Verdad?-dijo comiendo una gran porción de un bocado.

Shirou en cambio seguía gritando.

-¡¿Te parece bien hacerle esto a tu lindo discípulo?!

-Te quedarás ahí hasta que te calmes.-dijo Tamaki.-Te hice mi discípulo porque querías ser un Host, pero supongo que me equivoqué contigo.

-Voy en serio.-dijo.-¡De verdad, totalmente en serio!

Tamaki no respondió. Solo continuó tomando su té.

-¡Yo también quiero ser un Host!-cayó de rodillas.-No me queda mucho tiempo... Enséñame, por favor.

Fue en eso que Kagome se sobresaltó...

¿Dijo "No me queda mucho tiempo"? ¿Qué quería decir?

-A ti te gustan las chicas...-continuó.-Te gusta ver a las chicas felices... por eso eres un Host, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Te lo ruego, enséñame!

-Shirou-kun...-dijo un conmovido Souta

-¿Eres un genio en esto, verdad? ¡Rey!

-No debió haber dicho eso...-susurró Kagome

Si, así fue. Ahora con la nueva palabra "genio" se levantó, con un cambio radical de actitud.

-Bueno, aunque seas impertinente, tu deseo de convertirte en un Host me parece sincero.-dijo.-Además, en cierto modo te pareces a mí.

-Pobrecito...-dijo Haruhi, bajo

El niño saltó de la emoción

-Entonces... ¿me transformarás en un Host que pueda hacer feliz a las chicas?

-Aquél que no puede hacer feliz a las chicas no puede llamarse Host.-dijo.-Muy bien, entonces piensa como hacer uso de tus cualidades.

-¿Cualidades?

Una voz proveniente de sus espaldas lo hizo girar.

-Nuestro Ouran Host Club aprovecha nuestras características individuales y responde las necesidades de nuestros clientes como nuestra estrategia básica.-explicó Kyouya.-Comenzando por el Tipo Principesco, Tamaki.

De algún lado, tomó una rosa roja y la colocó cerca de su cara, con su "ángulo de belleza"

-El Tipo Salvaje, el Tipo Loli-shota, el Tipo Travieso.

Dicho esto, Mori se apareció con una rosa azul oscuro. A su vez, Honey lo hacía con una rosa rosada, sujetada por Usa-chan.

Además, el dúo de gemelos se apareció. Kaoru llevaba una rosa naranja mientras que Hikaru una turquesa.

-Y el Tipo Indiferente.-dijo alzando una rosa violeta.-Entre muchas de las variaciones de la que estamos orgullosos. Entonces, el estudiante de honor, el Novato Natural, Haruhi se nos unió. Junto a él, el heredero de la mismísima compañía ultramillonaria, Taisho Corporation, Kagome el cual luego de varias investigaciones, decidimos que sea el Tipo Luminoso.

Luego de eso, ambas se aparecieron. Llevaban rosas en sus manos.

-¿Soy del Tipo Natural?-dijo Haruhi confundida, antes de mirar su rosa blanca

-Aún así...-dijo Kagome, mirando su rosa negra.-¿Por qué llevamos rosas en las manos? Además, ¿por qué me toca la negra?

Sin embargo, fueron ignoradas. Mientras, Souta aplaudía, evitando el sonido de los grillos

-Nuestra formación ahora es prácticamente perfecta.-dijo Kyouya.-Me pregunto si encontraremos más tipos.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Tamaki rápidamente.-¡Tienes que convertirte en el Tipo Travieso!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

-¿Tipo... Travieso?-dijo confuso

-Ten en cuenta que las chicas tienden a ser indescriptiblemente persuadidas por hombres más jóvenes o con cara de bebé.-dijo Tamaki.-De acuerdo a mi análisis, los tipos que les gustan se clasifican en "Lolita", "Travieso" y "Débil". Tomando en a Honey-senpai como ejemplo, él pertenece al tipo de Lolita perfecto.

Rápidamente, señaló a sus pantalones cortos.

-Lo básico en el Tipo Natural es vestir pantalones cortos, incluso en invierno.

Se dirigió a los gemelos.

-¡Dibujen algunas marcas de herida en sus mejillas y rodillas para crear su rol de travieso!

Ambos comenzaron a dibujar pequeñas heridas y pegar curitas en sus piernas y cara.

-¡Ahora corre!-ordenó

-¡Corre Shirou-kun!-exclamó Shouta, intentando animarle.-¡Corre, travieso!

Eso hizo, comenzó a correr hasta que la siguiente voz le indicó

-¡Cae con todas tus fuerzas!

Cayó ruidosamente frente a una joven clienta.

-¿Ni... Niño, estás bien?-le preguntó

-¡Ahora responde correctamente!-exclamó Tamaki

Lentamente, se levantó del piso mientras limpiaba su rostro con su brazo

-No, no es nada.-dijo

Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a gritar de emoción mientras los gemelos y Tamaki le levantaban el pulgar

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Idiotas!-gritó

Así era. Finalmente se había dado cuenta. Eran todos idiotas.

-¡Ya no importa!-gritó.-¡Es imposible que ella se pusiera contenta con esto!

-¿Ella?-dijo Kagome

Será que...

Dicho esto, comenzó a correr.

-¡Espera! ¡Shirou-kun!-gritó Souta, corriendo detrás de él

Kagome suspiró mientras Tamaki aún hablaba

-Incluso le di unas clases y no le ha gustado; qué niño tan egoísta.

-A la gente normalmente no le gusta algo así.-intervino Haruhi.-Por cierto, ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿Eh?

-Me pregunto qué quería decir con "no me queda mucho tiempo". Y además mencionó "ella".

Asi que Haruhi también se había dado cuenta.

Kagome suspiró antes de mirar a la puerta por dónde se habían ido, al igual que los demás.

¿Qué ocultaba?

* * *

-Esos gemelos me las van a pagar...-dijo Kagome.-Incluso ese maldito Tamaki-senpai...

-¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así?-dijo Haruhi

-Nos hemos infiltrado con éxito.-dijo Honey-De este modo me verán como un estudiante de primaria, así que no pasará nada, ¿verdad, Haru-chan, Ka -chan?

Kagome y Haruhi suspiraron

-En efecto, comprendo la lógica de vestirse como un estudiante de primaria en la escuela, te queda muy bien, Honey-senpai.-dijo Haruhi

-Pero no comprendo por qué llevamos nosotras trajes de estudiantes de grado medio.-dijo Kagome, con los dientes apretados

_"-Bien, iniciemos nuestro plan.-dijo Tamaki, con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¿Plan?-dijo una confundida Haruhi_

_-¿Para qué?-preguntó Honey_

_Ambos gemelos rieron mientras las gafas de Kyouya brillaban_

_-Juzgando la situación, he decidido los miembros del equipo especial de infiltración.-dijo mirándolos.-¡Serán ustedes tres!_

_-¿Y eso para que?-preguntaron tanto Haruhi como Honey_

_-Genial.-dijo Kagome levantándose.-Iré a buscar el uniforme masculino de la escuela media._

_Sin embargo, se sintió arrastrada._

_-¡Definitivamente no!-dijo Kaoru.-¡Tenemos ya el otro uniforme listo para ti!_

_-Además, ¡esta será la primera ocasión que te veremos de falda!-dijo Hikaru_

_-¡No!-gritó"_

-¿Tiene sentido que nos disfracemos de esta manera tan llamativa?-preguntó Haruhi, al notar todas las miradas de los pequeños

-Y me temo que no son los únicos observándonos...-suspiró Kagome antes de mirar a sus espaldas.

Detrás de la puerta, los demás espías vigilaban

-Es de importancia vital.-dijo Tamaki

Podían escuchar como Honey hablaba

-¡Haru-chan, Ka-chan, por aquí!

Los gemelos suspiraron

-¡Maldición, que lindas!

-Ahh, su minifalda es...-dijo Tamaki.-Incluso Kagome se ve bien...Parecen unas muñequitas...

-Nunca había visto a Kagome de falda...-dijo Kaoru.-...Kawaii...

-En otras palabras, sólo querían verlas vestidas así.-dijo Kyouya a sus espaldas

Ellos rieron nerviosamente.

* * *

-Esta es la clase se Shirou-chan.-dijo Honey mientras los tres entraban.-¡Yo también venía a esta clase cuando estaba en primaria!

-No hay nadie aquí, ¿eh?-dijo Haruhi

-¿Qué? ¿No hay nadie?-escucharon a...

No podía ser...

Kagome apretó sus dientes... ¡ese Tamaki!

-¡Qué nostálgico!-exclamó Hikaru

-Me pregunto si mis garabatos aún siguen ahí.-dijo Kaoru

-Los escritorios de la escuela se renuevan cada año.-dijo Kyouya

Mientras, Haruhi también parecía estar molesta... muy molesta.

-Ustedes...-dijo una molesta Kagome

-Si vienen todos aquí, ¿entonces cuál es el motivo de habernos vestido para entrar aqui?-Haruhi susurró

-No pasa nada-dijo Hikaru

-Aqui no hay nadie.-dijo Kaoru

Sin embargo, un sonido los contradijo, al igual que una presencia que se acercaba.

-Escóndanse, idiotas.-dijo Kagome, empujando a los gemelos y a Tamaki al piso.

-Si el profesor nos encuentra..-dijo Kaoru

-Inventarnos una excusa sería problemático.-dijo Hikaru

Kagome, controlando sus ganas de gritar, habló

-Cállense, idiotas

-Cierren la cremallera.-dijo Haruhi

Ambas, hicieron aquel gesto tan infantil, pero necesario para que comprendieran. Como si cerraran un cierre.

Ellos también lo hicieron, pero los tres más molestos completamente sonrojados. ¡¿Por qué eran tan lindas?!

Una vez que Kagome no pudo sentir más la presencia, miró por la puerta

-Parece que se ha ido.-dijo

Todos allí se levantaron

-Pero, aunque nos hayamos infiltrado en el edificio, ¿como vamos a encontrar a Shirou-kun?-preguntó Kagome

-Hay algo interesante por aquí.-dijo Kyouya

Con el fin de averiguar que sucedía, se acercaron a dónde él se encontraba,

Era una especie de pared llena de fotos en las cuales figuraba Souta Higurashi jugando al fútbol y una niña ganándole claramente, aquella con la que Kagome siempre lo molestaba. Hitomi.

Sin embargo, Kagome miró más abajo y allí ver otra foto. Allí estaba Shirou junto a otra chica. Ambos tocaban el piano y se veía una cara de felicidad en ellos.

-El club de música clásica, ¿eh?-dijo Kyouya

-Se ven muy alegres.-dijo Haruhi.-Ésta es la expresión que tiene Shirou-kun cuando sonríe, ¿eh?

* * *

-¡Mira! ¡Es Shirou-chan!-exclamó Honey.

Sí, allí se encontraban, detrás de los vidrios.

Podían ver al joven sentado en la otra ventana, mirando el paisaje. Pero su vista se desvió cuando escuchó.

-Takaouji-kun,-dijo.-¿Has practicado la nueva melodía con el piano?

¡Era ella! ¡La chica de la foto!

-No, no mucho.-dijo

-Entonces... te enseñaré, así que toquemos juntos.-dijo sonriendo.

-No pasa nada, no hace falta... Solo hay un piano de cola. Úsalo tú, Kamishiro.

Por unos leves segundos, la chica pareció tener una expresión triste antes de ocultarla con su gran sonrisa.

-Si, está bien.-dijo finalmente-Cuando quieras usarlo, solo dímelo

La chica comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía realmente encantadora.

Fue así como el Tipo Travieso reveló aquella sonrisa finalmente.

-Disculpa, señorita.-pudo escuchar.-No he podido encontrar una rosa más hermosa que tú, pero acepta ésta por favor.

Kagome se volteó para ver a Tamaki... ¿coqueteando con una chica de primaria?

Dio un grito ahogado cuando cayó en la cuenta de que... esa chica... era...

-Tamaki... alejate de ella... o si no...-dijo Kagome muy asustada, cosa que provocó que él la mirara confundido

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Hitomi!-pudo escucharse

Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, ahora se encontraba en el piso, con un pequeño niño tomando el cuello de su remera.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Ella simplemente miró la situación, en completa confusión. Sonrió nerviosamente, antes de marcharse.

-¡Hitomi! ¡Espera! ¡Yo...!-exclamó entre lágrimas, soltando al pobre Tamaki

-¡Oh, Souta! ¡Justo la persona que quería ver!-dijo Kagome sonriendo con falsedad

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo algo molesto

Ella señaló a la chica que tocaba el piano

-¿Quién es ella?

Los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¡¿Hina Kamishiro y él?!-exclamó.-Sabía que se llevaban bien... pero esto...

-Otra cosa que no sabías, ¿eh?-dijo Kagome, mientras todos se acercaban

-En fin, su relación no durará mucho, me temo.-suspiró.-Ella está por mudarse. Oí que es debido al trabajo de su padre, se irá a Alemania la próxima semana...

Fue en eso que pudieron escuchar.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Que tanto murmuras, Souta-kun?!

-¡Shirou-kun!-hizo un berrinche.-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Iba a continuar, pero se vio yendo llevado a cuestas por el "Rey".

Una vez en la sala, lo tiró a un asiento

-¡¿Qué significa esto, rey idiota?!-miró a su compañero, el cual solo reía de manera nerviosa.-¡¿Y qué hace Souta-kun aquí?!

-El idiota eres tú.-dijo sin rodeos, cosa que lo sobresaltó.-¿Querías que te enseñara a hacer feliz a las chicas? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que podremos responderte sin importar las veces que nos lo pidas? A quien quieres hacer feliz no es a muchas chicas desconocidas.

-Quieres hacer feliz a Kamishiro-san... ella y solo ella, ¿verdad?-dijo Souta

Shirou se sobresaltó

-Shirou-kun, tú eres el único que puede encontrar el modo de hacerla feliz.-dijo Kagome.-Escucha, nuestro trabajo como Host es hacer felices a las chicas. Pero a una chica que amas personalmente, no puedes acercarte a ella como un Host; tienes que hacerlo como persona.

El pequeño bajó la vista

-Ya no importa... No me queda tiempo...-dijo.-Solo quería verla tocar el piano tanto como fuera posible... Por eso...

-La melodía que iban a tocar ahora, es una sonata de Mozart que se interpreta en dueto, ¿verdad?-dijo Tamaki

Para la sorpresa del niño, el chico se acercó a una gran tela que, una vez retirada, dio al descubierto un gran piano de cola.

-¿Había un piano de cola en esta habitación?-preguntó Haruhi

-Después de todo es una sala de música.-dijo Kaoru

-Si, aunque no la utilizamos.-dijo Hikaru

-Esto es una sala de música.-dijo Kyouya

-Sala de música.-dijo Mori

-Siempre ha estado ahí, aunque escondido.-dijo Honey

-Tiene sentido.-intervino Souta

-Aún así no entiendo como objetos extraños pueden aparecer de la nada.-dijo Kagome

La música sonaba y sonaba

-Increíble...-dijo

_"-Takouji-kun, siempre escuchas como toco el piano, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Te gusta el piano? Entonces aprendamos juntos_

"_Lo que me gustaba en verdad... no era el piano."_

-Esta semana, durante todas las mañanas, descansos, y después de clases, te someterás a un entrenamiento intensivo de piano. Prepárate

-¿Por... Por qué?

-Has venido para ser mi discípulo, ¿verdad?-dijo.-Además, me pareció que esa chica quería hacer una interpretación contigo.

* * *

Una vez que abrió la puerta, se encontró con muchas personas de la escuela superior haciéndole cortejo, además del niño...

-¡Bienvenida, princesa!

-El evento principal de hoy es...-dijo Tamaki, señalando el piano.-La interpretación de piano de Takaouji Shirou.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente

-Vamos a tocar juntos.-dijo Shirou, sonriente

-¡Si!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La fantástica melodía no tardó en escucharse.

-Shirou-kun podría haberme dicho que tocaba así de bien antes...-dijo Souta. Kagome suspiró.

-¿Por otro lado, que haces aquí?-preguntó.-No eres un Host.

-Lo sé, pero no importa.-dijo.-'Tenía que ver como el amor entre Shirou-kun y Kamishiro-san florece, en primera fila! Aunque tuviese que estar allí en todo ensayo.

Kagome suspiró.

Su hermano estaba en más lugares que Taisho Corporation... Que molesto.

-Amar a una sola persona.-dijo Haruhi.-¿En esa parte Shirou-kun se te parece, Tamaki-senpai?

-Si, absolutamente.-dijo sonriendo, mientras Haruhi lo miraba confundido

Kagome rió. Aquella relación era demasiada obvia.

_-Diez días después-_

-Entonces, ¿has estado mandándote cartas con Hina-chan en Alemania cada día?

-Algo así.-dijo.-Pero se pone inesperadamente celosa con facilidad. Así que el hecho de que soy tan amigo de todas estas onee-san... que sea secreto, por favor.

Dicho esto, los gritos no demoraron en surgir.

-Ya quiero besarte...-dijo una, haciéndolo en su mejilla

-Yo también.-hizo lo mismo

Los gritos de Tamaki tampoco demoraron en llegar

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Incluso mis clientas!

-Ser popular con las chicas es fácil, tus clientas me las llevo con facilidad.-dijo-¿De verdad eres el Rey del Host Club?

El chico iba a saltar, pero fue detenido por ambos gemelos.

-Y eso que al fin está actuando bien...-dijo Kaoru

-Pero supongo que tenía que terminar así-dijo el otro gemelo.

Haruhi suspiró

-Lo cierto es que se parece a Tamaki-senpai. Seguramente así era de niño

-No, definitivamente yo no era así, Haruhi!-gritó-Yo... Yo solo era un chico pequeño precoz e inocente!

Ahora Kagome suspiró

-Aún así, me tiene harto.-dijo Kagome

-¡Yo me encargo, Onee-san!-exclamó Souta

Una vez en frente exclamó

-¿Qué tal, Shirou-kun?

-¿Que quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-dijo frustrado

-Ya veo... me aburriré mucho... ¡Ah, ya se!-dijo tomando su celular.-¡Le mandaré un e-mail a Kamishiro-san!

Esto hizo que sus ojos se abrieran

-¿A... A qué te refieres?

-Veamos... ¡ya sé! ¡Le mandaré esta foto, sacada desde las cámaras de Taisho Corp.!-dijo mirando su celular.-¡Mira! Aquí pareces estar rodeado de jovencitas... ¡oh! ¡Y aquí dos de ellas te están besando!

-¡No lo harás!-gritó corriendo

-¡Si lo haré!-dijo esquivandolo

-¡Detente! ¡Souta-kun!-gritó

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

**A Chechi y a Dari-kun:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que les guste este capítulo también

**A los demás:** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
